American Heart
by Amaya-Lin-Loveless
Summary: While being pursued by red coats, an American Colonial family is forced to flee their home into the woods. Upon awakening they find themselves surrounded by armed elves in a land that has never even heard of the American Colonies nor the war against England. What adventures await this war hardened family in a land where rumors of a dark lord's return are spreading across the land?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since news of her husband's death. Evangeline can still remember the pain as though it had only happened moments ago. A post rider had come to her doorstep holding a letter bearing the mark of the American Colonial Army. He had died in the Battle of Bunker Hill from cannon fire. He had died instantly, but his remains were nearly unrecognizable. He had been buried alongside the others who fell. They had wanted to send his body home to be buried, but they feared that the red coats would disgrace the bodies by burning them or worse should they get the chance.

Evangeline's heart had been ripped apart when she got word of her husband's death, but that pain could not compare to the next letter she received only two months later. Her eldest son, Abraham, had died during the siege of Fort St. Jean. It had nearly destroyed her to hear that he had died on the front line. He had been shot several times before dying according to a letter from a friend of his that had survived the siege.

The year is now 1777, Evangeline's family are the only ones left near Boston as the entire city had been abandoned after the red coats took it. The Ashland Plantation was one of the last plantations still standing. So many had been pillaged and burned to the ground. Evangeline had hoped that the war would end soon, but after news that the Martin's plantation, only ten miles from her home, had been burned to the ground she knew her home was next.

The British sought to break the Americans' spirit by attacking the families and homes of the soldiers that served within the Colonial army. They were never aware of which soldiers were dead and which still fought, so they continued to kill any family members they found and burned any homes that held ties to the list of soldiers that now served in the American Colonial Armies.

The Ashland family was on that list.

The sun had gone down five hours ago, but Benjamin could not sleep that night. Ever since news of his brother's death he had slept very little and had taken to sitting out on the porch with his father's musket loaded and held firmly in his hands.

Evangeline knew her son was afraid for, not only his life, but hers and his siblings. He was only sixteen years old, but he was the oldest male in the family now. He felt it was his duty to protect his family no matter what. His father and brother had died trying to keep their family safe and to gain their country's freedom. He had another year to go before his mother would even speak to him about joining the ranks of his country men. So, for the time being, he stood guard outside the family home.

Evangeline had been reading in her room and had fallen asleep at some point, but her rest was not to last.

"Mother! Mother, wake up", Benjamin said in a panic as he shook her awake.

She jolted awake only to see her son's face was sheet white and his eyes were wide with fear. She knew that look. It had been the same look he had when he had seen red coats burning his grandfather's fields before shooting him, his family, and his servants down in cold blood.

The red coats had come.

Evangeline leaped to her feet and hurried him out of the room. She was afraid, but she would protect her children even at the cost of her own life. Benjamin was her eldest and an amazing shot, but he could not be expected to fight and entire regimen of British Regulars alone. What's more she would not allow it if she could help it.

"Get your brothers and hurry down to the kitchen", she said before running to her daughters' room.

Charlotte was staring out the window in fear as she watched the torches in the distance coming closer. She was frozen at the thought of death and could not move. At least not until her mother shook her from her stupor.

"Charlotte, come quickly! Down to the kitchen, hurry!", she said scooping up little Avalyn from her crib.

"Mother", Charlotte said in a choked whisper as she quickly took hold of her mother's hand and allowed herself to be led down stairs with her brother's taking the lead.

Evangeline had to think quickly. If the red coats got inside before they got out then they were done for. She hurried them into the kitchen and down into the cellar. She went down first and then helped Benjamin bring the others down. He had only just passed down Ethan when they heard the front door being kicked in. Evangeline tried to coax her son to hurry down into the cellar, but he shook his head.

"Mother, get them out of here. I'll find you later. Make your way to Bay Village and keep to the forest, James knows the trails better than I do. I promise I'll find you Mother", he said before sealing the cellar door and locking it.

"Benjamin", she said in a panic as she tried to force the door open, "Benjamin!"

He did not answer her. He did not open the cellar door. There were many shots fired, but Evangeline knew she had to hurry. Her son was fast and agile, but he could not evade them for long. She had to get the other children out.

"Quickly out the servant's entrance", she said hurrying her children into the narrow space that led out to the back of the house.

"Keep your heads down and follow me", she said as soon as they were out of the house and hidden within the shrubbery.

Evangeline held her children close to her as they moved through the shrubbery and into the trees. They hid among the thick bushes and looked out to see Benjamin being dragged out of the house at gun point. At that moment Evangeline would have given anything to save him. She wanted to save her son. More than anything she wanted to save him, but there was nothing she could do. If she tried to save him then she and her children would be discovered and they would all die. All she could do was watch as her second child stood tall in the face of the enemy; knowing he was about to die.

"Where are they hiding?", the leader of the British troops demanded, "Tell me where they are and you will be spared."

"Never", Benjamin said glaring at the man with such fire that Evangeline could have sworn it was his father and not her son that stood there.

"Open fire!", the British officer ordered and three officers fired their muskets at her son without hesitation.

Evangeline could only stare in both pain and shock as Benjamin's body hit the ground. Her children clung to her, trying to silence their cries of anguish at the loss of their brother. The body lay forgotten as more red coats came from inside carrying away any valuables they could find. They then set the house a blaze; Evangeline and the children could hardly keep silent as they watched their home burn along with their brother's body. Though fear gripped their hearts tighter than a vice, they could not linger; the troops were still searching for them.

"Come children, quickly", Evangeline said as the soldiers began to kill off the servants and the free slaves that worked the land.

With each shot fired, Evangeline's heart shook with pain. A pain that seemed to send ice through her veins and freeze her blood. She was afraid, but her pain and anger from the loss of another child made her push on. She would not lose another. Charles and Abraham had fought to protect them and died. Benjamin had sacrificed himself to save them from certain death. Three men she loved dearly had died to protect this family; she would not let their sacrifices be meaningless.

"Mother, I'm frightened", Ethan hiccupped as he stumbled after them, fighting to keep up.

"I know Sweetheart, I am too", she said before turning to Charlotte, "Carry your brother for a little while. We must get as far away as we can."

"Where will we go?", Charlotte asked lifting Ethan on to her back.

"I don't know, but for now we must put as much distance between us and them", she said looking at James who was now carrying three muskets, a powder horn, a satchel of food, and a large water skin. He was only thirteen and was much too young for the position he now stood in.

"James, promise me that if anything happens to me you'll look after your brother and sisters", she said looking him in the eye.

"Mother, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it!", he said as tears streamed down his face.

"Promise me, James Matthew Ashland!", she said seriously, almost in tears herself.

James tried to appear strong, but the tears that flowed down his face told just how scared he was. He had every right to be afraid after what he had just seen.

"I promise Mother", he said in a shaky voice.

"Good boy, now let's keep moving. We have to keep going until sunrise or they will catch us. James you know this forest, find a trail you know will lead us the farthest away from home and we'll follow you", she said waiting for him to take the lead.

"Yes Mother, follow me. I know a path that will lead us to Bay Village", he said taking her hand and leading her down the faint path that her husband and sons had worn down over the years.

Evangeline knew that Bay Village was a long ways away from the plantation and it would take at least five days to get there, but there was very little chance they would get there unnoticed if they didn't keep moving. The British were swarming Massachusetts ever since their victory at Charlestown. No place was safe now.

They had been walking none stop for the last six hours and the sun was already rising. James tried to look strong and lead, but he was just as tired as his siblings. Poor Charlotte looked as though she was about to fall to the ground from exhaustion. Ethan and Avalyn were fast asleep from their perches, but both were having a rather fitful sleep. The escape from the plantation had left the girls only in their night dresses and the boys in plain white shirts and brown trousers. None of them had shoes on, but the family had grown used to not having shoes after the attacks on Charlestown and Boston.

"Let's rest for a moment", Evangeline said feeling exhausted herself.

"Mother, what will happen to us now?", Charlotte said finally after being silent for hours.

"I don't know, but I promise we will make it through this some how", she said as she sat down beneath an old oak.

Avalyn was asleep in her arms, Charlotte and Ethan laid tucked into her sides for comfort as they quickly fell asleep. James, however, looked determined to stay awake in case they were discovered by the enemy. Evangeline was proud of her son's want to protect them and his sense of duty as the now eldest male of the family. He may have been young, but, like his brothers before him, he had to grow up quickly due to these dark times.

"James, please rest. We are deep within the forests now. This trail is unknown to the red coats and even if they were looking for us, they have no hope of finding us until the sun has risen. We have left no trail for them to follow any how", she said trying to get him to rest.

True, the red coats would be searching for them, but the possibility of them discovering their trail and finding them was very slim. James needed to rest if there was any hope of reaching Bay Village.

"Mother, I don't know if I am strong enough to keep you safe. I'm afraid. Father, Abraham, and Benjamin were all much stronger than me. They fell. How can I keep you safe when they could not?", he asked revealing the deep sadness and pain that had festered within him since he had seen Benjamin's death.

"My son, it is because you are afraid and are able to admit so, that makes you strong. Your father would be proud of you for being as strong as you have been these last few hours. You kept a cool head and led us away from the red coats. Had you not been here then we all would have died. None of us know these woods the way you do. Not even your father was able to navigate these trails the way you do. I have faith in you James. We will all make it out alive", she said as he finally came over to lay his head in her lap.

"Sleep now my children and pray that these dark times will soon pass over us", she said looking up into the sky as the first rays of sun came spilling across it like oil paint spilled upon a blank canvas.

"Please protect my children. I care not what happens to me, but please spare them", she whispered to the skies in hopes that there was someone there to hear her.

Unknown to her a host of fourteen deities had heard her words. All heard and felt a wave of sorrow and compassion wash over them. They would help this woman and her family, but in a way that the sleeping mortals had not thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Evangeline was aware of was the smell of the forest around her. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she sighed with relief as she felt the weight of her children snuggled close to her. She felt at peace knowing they were all safe. At least until she heard a few voices quietly whispering near them.

Her eyes snapped open as she quickly took hold of her son's pistol and aimed for the first person she saw. What she saw made her pause, but kept the pistol aimed at them.

There were five men standing around her, but they were unlike any men she had ever seen. They were dressed as if they were from medieval times. Four of them had dark hair that flowed down to their mid back. Their skin was pale and flawless as far as she could tell. Their ears however threw her for a loop. They were pointed and slightly larger than normal ears. They all stood at least 6 feet tall and had rather grim looks on their faces. Two of them must have been twins for they looked so much alike. The four dark-haired men stood with bows in their hands and arrows at the ready.

The fifth, however, was kneeling down in front of her with a curious expression on his face. He was vastly different looking than the others. His golden blonde hair hung down to his mid back. His eyes were as blue as sapphires and seemed to be filled with knowledge and curiosity at the same time. He was dressed much the same as the others, but for some reason he radiated power and leadership.

(All elvish will appear in _italics, _but will not be understood in the beginning by those who do not speak elvish)

"_Are you alright, My Lady?"_, he spoke in a voice as rich as dark chocolate, but, regardless of his voice sounding gentle and none threatening, Evangeline did not understand and did not drop her guard.

She had never heard the language he spoke and kept the pistol aimed towards his head. He was looking at the pistol curiously. Almost as if he had never seen one before. Then again, judging by the weapons aimed at her and that they carried she had a good idea they had never seen a pistol or at least never owned one.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?", she said shakily never letting the pistol drop its aim.

"Ah, so you speak the common tongue", he said this time in English.

"Common tongue? Who are you and with whom do your loyalties lie?", she said cocking the pistol.

James, Charlotte and Avalyn chose this moment to awaken. James took one look at the men's arrows and quickly took up his musket to defend his family. Charlotte pulled Ethan, who was still asleep, closer to her as she clung to her mother. Avalyn held tightly to her mother's night-dress while looking at the men with large frightened eyes.

"Mother what is going on? Who are these men?", James whispered not lowering his weapon.

The situation was quickly taking a turn for the worst. The blonde one could see that easily. This family was frightened and were ready to defend themselves if they had to. They had obviously been through something terrible if all they were wearing was sleep wear. They looked like a mother cat and her litter that had been backed into a corner. They were afraid and ready to strike.

"_Put away your weapons. They are frightened enough as it is", _the blonde leader said looking over at his followers.

Slowly, but surely they put away their weapons and awaited their commanders next orders. Even though they had put their weapons down, Evangeline was not about to give them a chance to hurt her children. She would fire the pistol if they made a single move to harm them. She may only be able to kill one before they killed her, but that would be one less person able to hurt her children and the sound of the shot might startle the men long enough to give them time to escape.

"My Lady, I know not what dangers you and your young ones have endured, but I swear upon Varda's grace that we will bring no harm to you nor your children", he said his hands presented to her in a way that showed he meant no harm and urged her to trust him.

Evangeline knew better than to trust anyone so quickly. His speech confused her. Varda? Who in the world was that? Who was he for that matter.

"Answer me first stranger. To whom do your loyalties lie? With King George and the British or to the American Colonies? State whom you serve under", she said keeping the pistol aimed at his blonde head.

"I serve neither, My Lady. I am the Commander of Lord Elrond's warriors and his family's protector. I have never heard of this King George, nor of these British or American colonies you speak of. Tell me, My Lady, what land do you hail from?", he said looking so innocent and sincere that Evangeline almost believed him.

She had never heard of a Lord Elrond. Her first thought was this man was lying to her, but his eyes held nothing, but truth.

"Mother, where are we? I do not recognize these woods", James whispered to his mother keeping the musket pointed at the four bored looking men.

"You are only a day's walk from Imladris, but you may know it as Rivendell. Now, though I'm not sure what these odd sticks of yours can do, please put them down. We will not harm you and from the looks of it your young one is not well", he said his eyes trailed down to where Ethan lay.

Completely ignoring reason and fear, Evangeline dropped her pistol and quickly looked at her son. He was deathly pale and his breathing was labored. He had always been a sickly child, but he had never looked this ill.

"Ethan", she said trying to wake him, but he would not wake, "Ethan please answer me! Open your eyes!"

James saw that his mother had dropped her pistol, but was too wary of these people to put his musket away. He did glance back at his brother and the sight made him quickly put his musket down. His brother had never been in the best of health, but he looked as if he was at death's door.

"Mother, what's wrong with him?", James asked forgetting the men around them.

"I don't know. Ethan, please open your eyes! Please", she said panicked as she tried to wake him.

"My Lady, I know not what ails your son, but Lord Elrond is the most skilled healer in these lands. Please come with us to Imladris and I promise I will see to it that he is given the care he requires", the blonde said in a calm voice, but the look on his face showed concern that urged her to trust him.

"Who are you?", she asked turning her attention back to the blonde man.

"Lord Glorfindel of Imladris, My Lady. I know you are afraid and have no reason to trust us. I can only give you my word that no harm will come to you nor your children under my watch", he said placing a hand over his heart to show he was sincere in his words.

Evangeline held tight to her children as she looked him in the eye. These men were strange to her. Their language, actions, weapons, and physical features confused her. Yet her son's life was on the line. She had to make a choice and quickly or she would lose another son.

"I don't know if I can trust you, but please if you are able, I beg you, save my son", she said trying her hardest not to cry.

"You have my word My Lady", he said standing and offering his hand to her.

Evangeline knew once she took his hand that their fates would be in his hands. She was terrified and emotionally drained from everything that had happened. The look in this man's eyes however made up her mind for her. His eyes were that of a soldier, but they also held a gentleness in them. He was sincere in his promise to help them. She took his hand and he helped her up.

_"Elrohir. Elladan. You two will take the young woman and the young man. Taiat, you will carry the babe. Kanail you will take the boy and go on ahead of us to Lord Elrond; and do not argue with me. He is very weak and you can ride faster than I could with him. I will carry the mother and will meet you in a few hours. See to it that Lord Elrond is informed of the child's condition and tends to him",_ he said leading Evangeline over to his horse.

"They will carry your children with them so that we may ride faster. Kanail is the lightest rider and can reach Imladris in two hours time. We will have him take your son on ahead of us. We will not be far behind them. With the weight our horses must carry we will only arrive an hour or two behind them", Glorfindel explained before taking the sickly boy in his arms and handed him to Kanail.

Evangeline could only watch as the man mounted his horse and collected his charge from the blonde man, Glorfindel. It was hard to watch her son being taken from her, but she held hope that he would be safe and well taken care of by the time they reached their destination.

"My Lady, do not fear for him. He is in safe hands. Come now", Glorfindel said mounting his horse before reaching down to help her sit before him.

"Mother, are you sure about these men?", James asked looking wearily at the one he rode with.

"Men?! We are no men", said the one carrying the boy looking offended.

This confused the family greatly. Not men? Were they insane?

"Well if you're not men then what are you?", James said still not trusting these people.

"We are the Firstborn of the Eldar. Your people know us as elves", said the one carrying Charlotte.

"Elves?! What nonsense! Such beings only exist in children's stories and such", James said now looking at these men as if they had gone mad.

"I take it your son has never seen an elf, My Lady", Glorfindel said looking down at the human woman he carried with a childlike smirk.

"I don't know what you are, but you are not men of my country nor that of the British. Who ever or what ever you are does not matter to me. My only concern is that of my son who is slowly drawing closer to death. Please, let us not waste time", she said not caring in the slightest for the argument.

James' eyes grew wide with shock at his mother's words.

"Mother, you can't mean that you believe them! There is no such thing as Elves", he said looking back at the one that now carried him only to finally take notice of his pointed ears.

"Any further questions?", the man...well elf said with a smirk seeing the boy take notice of his people's common physical feature.

James could only stare for a moment before turning back to look a head of him. The elf in question laughed along with his twin who carried Charlotte, whom now had a look of awe on her face. Avalyn, being only 2 1/2 and having yet spoke her first word, only looked up at the one carrying her curiously.

Glorfindel made sure the Evangeline was secured on the saddle before urging his horse into a gallop with the others right behind him. Evangeline was amazed that the horse seemed to flow through the trees like running water; smooth and sure of its steps. This was a horse like none she had ever seen, much less rode. There was something odd about these people. Their clothes reminded her of medieval paintings she had seen hanging in her father's home. The language they spoke to each other was like nothing she had ever heard. It was so soft and beautiful that it seemed as if they spoke the wind rather than words. Yet she could not bring herself to care much about these 'elves' and their beauty. She was far more concerned for her son. If she lost one more child it would destroy her.

They had been riding for an hour and had seen nothing, but a few fields and several forested areas. There was no sign of a city or even a small village. It was beautiful country, but Evangeline's heart ached to see her son and worried for his life. She was tense the whole ride and didn't dare look away from the road in hopes of seeing the city soon. Lord Glorfindel could sense her unease and her fear, but did not know how to put her at ease.

"My Lady, you need not worry. Kanail will get him to Imladris safely and Lord Elrond will have him well-tended before we arrive", Glorfindel said in an attempt to put her mind at ease.

"I pray your lord is as skilled a healer as you say he is. My heart cannot bear to lose anyone else", Evangeline said trying her hardest to keep the sorrow in her voice hidden, but very little gets passed an elf.

Lord Glorfindel was not sure what this woman had been through, but he found himself admiring her courage in spite of it all. She may have been human, but she was strong and had a strong heart. Whatever she had meant he knew he would learn later on if she was willing to tell him.

'My heart cannot bear to lose anyone else.' That one sentence troubled him more than it should. Just how much had this woman been through? She had been ready to die for her children only moments ago and Glorfindel knew she would have struck him down if she felt he would harm them. She was a lioness protecting her cubs. This made him ride harder towards Imladris so that she could see her son. He would see to it she was taken to her son the moment they arrived. He prayed to the Valar that Lord Elrond would be able to save the boy.

"_Quickly! We must pick up the pace",_Glorfindel said urging his horse onward leaving the others to catch up.

Evangeline was unsure as to why they had picked up their pace, but it did not matter to her. The sooner they reached this Imladris the sooner she would see her son. She was terrified that she would lose him, but in the back of her mind she was still weary of these 'elves'. She did not understand why they were helping them or if they could even be trusted. However, they had not done anything to harm her or the children, so she would trust them for now.

"How much farther is it?", Charlotte asked feeling slightly ill from the ride.

"Not much longer Milady", said the elf carrying her.

He could tell that the ride was not smooth enough for the young woman, but they were in a hurry. He held her tight in hopes of easing her discomfort, but she stiffened in his hold. She was still frightened of them and him holding her closer seemed to only make that worse.

"Be not afraid Milady. I shall not harm you. I only seek to make this ride less painful for you. Be at ease. We shall arrive soon", he said gently trying to assure her he meant her no harm.

Charlotte looked up at the dark-haired elf carrying her. He was identical to the one carrying James, but this one's eyes were gentler than his twin's. His features were much like his twins, but it had an unnatural softness that his twin's did not possess.

"I shall trust you sir, but may I know the name of the one I am to give my trust to?", she asked trying to be polite and get answers at the same time.

The elf smiled gently as he spurred his horse onward, "Elladan, son of Lord Elrond of Imladris. May I also know the name of the maiden who gives me her trust?"

"Charlotte Ashland", she said smiling softly as they followed after Lord Glorfindel.

Elladan nodded as he spurred his horse on faster, "Be at ease Lady Charlotte. We will arrive soon."

Charlotte nodded and turned her attention back to the road a head as the landscape rushed passed them. The speed was enough to frighten anyone, but the elf's kind words had set her mind slightly more at ease than before. She still did not fully trust these people. True to their word, they had not harmed them, but Charlotte knew not if they would keep to that word. Her mind and heart were still in turmoil from the previous night. She had lost her brother and her home all in one night. Where ever they now were, she was certain the red coats were still hunting them.

Elladan could sense her fear and knew it was not only from being in the arms of a stranger. This young mortal reminded him so much of his sister as she sat there, back straight and her emotions masked. She was afraid, but chose to remain strong in the face of it all. The young woman was so much like Arwen that had it not been for the obvious differences in their appearance, Elladan would have sworn it was his sister is was carrying.

"How can a face so young, wear so many burdens?", Elladan found himself wondering as they neared Imladris.

Evangeline found herself speechless at the sight before her. She had been prepared to see just about anything, but what lay before her. Imladris was far more beautiful than any place she had ever seen. An estate far grander than any of the colonial plantations she had ever seen and all of it looked to be carved from the very mountain that hid it. Almost as it the Gods had made it spring from he mountain. So beautiful, and yet it felt natural that it should be there.

"Welcome to Imladris, My Lady", Glorfindel said as they continued down the mountain side.

Evangeline didn't speak, only nodded as they made their way across a narrow bridge and into the city. There were many other elven creatures that took notice of them as their company rode into the courtyard. One elf dressed in dark robes approached their party as soon as the horses came to a stop. His stern face made Evangeline and the children unease.

"Is there ever a time you can leave My Lord's house without finding trouble and then bringing it back with you?", the elf said with a sigh when he took notice of Evangeline and the other children.

"I'm afraid not My Lord Erestor", Elladan said with a chuckle as he dismounted his horse and helped Charlotte down.

"Kanail should have arrived before us. Tell me, where is the child he was carrying?", Lord Glorfindel asked as he too dismounted and helped Evangeline down.

"Lord Elrond is still tending him. The illness has made the child very weak", Erestor said keeping his face stern, but the elves among the group could tell he was also worried.

Children were a rare occurrence among elves. The last to be born was Arwen and that had been well over 2,543 years ago. They were rare among their kind, so children were treasured far more than any jewel that a dwarf could uncover. Even more valuable than the Arken stone. Seeing these children so frightened and one so sick...it brought sorrow to them all that such innocent lives had been through so much.

"Please, where is my son?", Evangeline asked, her voice barely a whisper as she tried to not let the elf's words sink into her heart.

"My Lord Elrond is still seeing to him My Lady. It would be best if you and your young ones wait until he has completed his task", Erestor said looking at the woman before him calmly, but still just a stern as before.

"My Lady, perhaps he is right. If your son is still being seen to, then we should not disturb My Lord before he is certain the child is safe from death's grasp", Lord Glorfindel said seeing how distressed she was.

"I will have baths drawn for you all as well as clothes and food prepared. Please be at ease, you are safe here and you will see your son soon My Lady", Erestor said before turning and leaving into the corridors.

* * *

After their needs had been seen to, Glorfindel led the family to their temporary quarters hoping the child would be alright and the mother's heart put at ease.

"My Lady, I feel rather foolish for not asking this before hand, but with all the rush I seem to have missed the privilege at knowing your name", he said trying to start a conversation with her in hopes that it would distract her mind from worrying.

"Evangeline, Evangeline Ashland", she said her voice tired from worry and exhaustion as she sat down upon a chair near the fire-place; the children laid down upon the rug near the fire to warm themselves.

Lord Glorfindel knew a warrior's eyes. He had seen them many times in the elves he trained and fought alongside. He had seen them after battle and after the return home. He knew a warriors eyes like he knew his own sword. Evangeline had the eyes of a warrior, but her heart was that of a mother fearing for her child's life. A fear that no mother should ever feel. Yet in her eyes he could see she had felt this fear and loss more than once. Should she lose this child, her heart would shatter and her spirit would break.

For one so strong to endure such heartbreak, Glorfindel could not help, but to admire and respect the woman before him. She was tired, afraid, worried, and yet she remained strong. A true warrior, but, like the many he had seen before, she would break from the strain of this battle she fought within herself. She needed strength, fore hers was waning as fear clouded her eyes. She needed strength and he would gladly give his to this young warrior.

"My Lady Evangeline, you need not worry for your family any longer. They are safe within this city. The boarders are well guarded. As for your son, Lord Elrond will not allow him to pass from this world into the Halls of Mandos. Only if it is the will of the Valar will your son leave this world", he said taking her hand in his and never allowing his eyes to stray from hers.

Evangeline allowed a forced smile upon her face. She was still afraid for her family, but this elf had kept his word thus far, so she would allow herself to trust him once more. Allowing a labored sigh to pass her lips she closed her eyes to rest a moment.

"Thank you", she said as the darkness of sleep claimed her.

Lord Glorfindel smiled as he placed his cloak over her and a blanket over the sleeping children who were huddled together at their mother's feet. Though he still did not know what dangers had led them there, Glorfindel swore they would not live in such fear as long as they remained within his lord's house. So he left them to rest as he went to find his own. They would soon wake and he only prayed the Valar would heal the child and not lead him away to the Halls of Mandos.

Let me know what you think in the reviews Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

AGES: Charles(35-deceased), Evangeline(32), Abraham(17-deceased), Benjamin(16 -deceased), James(13), Charlotte(11), Ethan(8), Avalyn(2 1/2)

Silence. That was the first thing Evangeline noticed when she woke up. It was quiet and peaceful. The only sounds that could be heard were a few birds singing and her own breathing. She smiled at the silence as she reflected on the dream she had just had. Her dreams had been filled with visions of her plantation and the life her family had lived before the war.

Back before the red coats had ransacked Massachusetts and left nothing, but death and sorrow in their wake. She had dreamed of her dear Charles and his dark brown eyes laughing at her as a young Charlotte braided her hair in wild and mismatched braids. The dream had then faded to one of the many nights her and Charles had sat under the stars, holding each other and dreaming of the many more children they would have and grandchildren their children would one day give to them.

The dreams had been so beautiful and so real that when they faded away and left her awaking to the real world, her heart sank slightly with the realization that it had all been a dream and that they were gone. She opened her eyes to see she was still in the chair she and sat in to rest. A cloak she instantly recognized as Lord Glorfindel's lay across her keeping her warm. It was a kind gesture; much like the ones her late husband used to be famous for.

Her Dear Charles who was such an enthusiastic scholar and would rather read an old history book on the rise and fall of the roman empire than to learn to ride a horse. The memory of his first, and last, attempt at riding one made her giggle like a child. He had only been on the animal for a few moments before the horse took off in a gallop; leaving his rider laid sprawled out on the ground.

"I will never be getting on that damned beast again", Charles had said in a huff as he straightened out his glasses and coat.

Poor Charles never did get back on a horse again. He had very few skills outside of the business world and the world of scholars. Yet the one gift he had in the outdoors he had passed on to his sons. Charles was not a grand outdoors man, but he was remarkable when it came to tracking and hunting game. There was never a time he and the boys went out to hunt that they didn't come back with several rabbits, a few pheasants, a wild boar, and a deer every once in a while. Their father had been an excellent marks man and hunter; thanks to him her sons were excellent shots as well as talented hunters.

Her mind floated back to the first time Charles had taken Abraham and Benjamin hunting. She had been scared stiff seeing her boys only 10 and 9 years of age each holding a gun. Both were looking absolutely thrilled to be heading out with their father. Charles had stood their appraising them and beaming proudly at his little hunters, but quickly had to sooth Evangeline's worry that they might hurt themselves or run into trouble along the way. Poor Charles spent the better part of an hour calming her down long enough for the boys to sneak out the back door and wait for him there.

She had been so livid when she spotted them coming up the road a few hours later, but her anger was instantly wiped away when she saw the good kill they had collected. 9 rabbits, 5 pheasants, and one large turkey; she was speechless as they brought their prizes into the house. Of course after the servants had relieved them of their kill, Evangeline chewed them out like a dog on a bone. It was the last time they pulled a slide of hand with her, but it was also the last time Evangeline tried to stop them from hunting.

Evangeline smiled as she wiped a tear from her face. She missed them. Her beloved Charles and her darling sons who had given up so much for their family. Charles had been born to a large family and had 12 brothers and sisters. So, it was only natural that he had wanted just as many or more children of his own; Evangeline was more than willing to have as many as he desired. She loved her children and every time the doctor came to the plantation to confirm she was in a family way it thrilled the entire household.

Thinking of her family, Evangeline looked down at the rug where her children had fallen asleep, only to find nothing but a blanket laying upon the rug. The moment she realized they were gone, she leaped to her feet and rushed around the room looking for them. Quickly realizing they were not in the room at all, she rushed to the door that led to the corridors of Lord Elrond's home, but no sooner had she stepped out of the room did she run into a familiar face.

"Good Evening Lady Evangeline, is everything alright?", Lord Glorfindel asked seeing the lady's distressed look.

"My children, where are they?", she asked her voice panicked and her eyes wide with fear.

"Calm yourself My Lady", Glorfindel said taking her hand in his, "They are safe. They are in the gardens with Lady Arwen playing. I was on my way to wake you for the evening meal. Please calm yourself My Lady, you need not fear for your children while they are within these boarders. No harm will come to them from anyone within these boarders and Lord Elrond's warriors would never allow those that mean us harm to enter", he said leading her back into the chamber and setting her down in a chair.

"Please, let me see them", she pleaded still worried for them.

"Come to the window and see for yourself My Lady", Glorfindel said smiling kindly as he led her to the window that over looked the gardens.

Evangeline allowed a sigh of relief to pass her lips as she looked down at her children. All three were dressed in fine garments that would make any member of the British Aristocracy green with envy.

James was dressed in rich blue robes and his wild sandy brown hair and been brushed smooth, braided and held together with a dark blue ribbon. Evangeline's heart trembled as she saw how much he resembled his father right then. Finely dressed and laughing like a fool; yes he was his father's son alright.

Charlotte was dressed in a pale pink gown that revealed her shoulders, but kept a very modest appearance to her. Like her brother, her sandy brown hair had been brushed, but the wave of her hair had refused to lay down. The braids within her hair had been decorated with small pink and white flowers; she looked like a young woman rather than a child at that moment.

Little Avalyn was dressed in a little white gown that seemed to shine with starlight when ever the sun hit it just right. Her dark brown locks had been pulled back into a single braid that was held together with a silvery white bow along with little flowers decorating the braid.

Evangeline could only stand and stare for the moment. It had been so long since the children had been given new clothes and even longer since they had owned shoes. Yet their state of dress was not was surprised her the most. No, it was what they were doing that shocked her to silence.

They were playing.

To some, this might not seem like such an astounding occurrence, but to those who have lived during war, and had that war fought on their home territory, such things effect the heart deeply. After seeing so much death and pain, Evangeline was moved to tears to see her children free and happy. To see them behave like children rather than her son forced to act like a man before his time or her daughters fearing for their lives, it brought a smile as well as tears to her face. Tears of relief that her family was safe and happy after living in fear for so long. But how long would this peace last?

She stood there pondering this and silently weeping, but smiling as she watched the children run about the garden with a few elves playing a game of Blind Man's Bluff. Poor James was the blind man as he chased after his sisters and the elves that were playing with them. The laughter from the game grew as Charlotte dodged James by jumping over a stone bench and having James run into it causing him to flip forward and land on his back.

"You're gonna pay for that Lottie!", James said hopping back to his feet and began to search for his giggling sister.

Avalyn was stumbling around the garden with her thumb in her mouth. The girl was 2 1/2 years old and yet had never spoke a word. Evangeline had long worried that the girl would turn out to be mute, but regardless is she was or wasn't, she was still her daughter. She would love her regardless of any physical issues.

Evangeline observed that Avalyn seemed to stick close to the female elf who was laughing along with the others as Charlotte tripped James before running behind to one of the elves. Evangeline found herself giving a soft giggle as she saw the elf pick Charlotte up and move out of the way just as James dove at the spot they had been standing.

The three elves that were playing with them were all fair skinned, as most elves appeared to be, and dark headed. Evangeline instantly recognized two of them. It was the twins she had seen earlier that day. The two of them no longer wore armor or carried weapons. They were now dressed in fine robes, but they looked no better than the children as they dodged James and laughed joyfully while running about the garden.

The female elf resembled them slightly, so it was possible they were related. She stuck close to Avalyn making sure to keep her out of harms way. For this, Evangeline was thankful to her. Avalyn was still only a baby and James was known to get a bit too competitive and rough when playing such games. Charlotte teasing him was not helping the situation at all. It was actually making it worse as James dove for her again, only for her to spin out of the way and tripping him once again. This caused the runners to to burst into laughter once more as James leaped to his feet and was after them once more.

"It would seem that Elrond's children have taken a great liking to your children", Glorfindel laughed as he watched the babe being lifted into Arwen's arms while giggling happily as they fled James' attempts to capture them.

Evangeline could only nod as she said, "It has been so long since I've seen them smile like that. Too long since they have been able to act as children", Evangeline said allowing a small smile to come to her face as a tear escaped her eyes.

"Come, I am certain the children are wondering about your well being. You have slept away most of the day and they feared you may have taken ill", Glorfindel said offering his arm to her which she took hesitantly.

"It will take time for her to feel completely safe here. I only wish there was a way I could ease her suffering", Glorfindel thought as he led her down to the gardens.

During this time, Glorfindel took his time to fully examine the young woman's appearance. Her skin was much fairer than any mortal he had met in the past, but the sun had lightly baked it to a soft golden brown, giving it a gentle glow. Her brown hair was so dark it was nearly black, and hung down to her waist in gentle waves of muddy water that swayed slightly with every move she made. The forest green gown she wore flowed around her like water as she walked along side him and her slippers made light patter noise as she walked. Her steps were not as silent as an elf's, but obviously much quieter than that of a mortal's. She was no elf, but she walked with such grace that even his eyes were nearly fooled into thinking her one. Her eyes, however, were what captivated him the most.

They were a beautiful sky blue, much like that of the elves, but it held a unique fire that he had never seen in neither an elf nor a man's eyes. The fire of a warrior burned deep within them, yet they held all the love and gentleness of a mother. The woman had confused him from the moment he had met her.

Her eyes had been hard and deadly when she had spotted him and his men surrounding her and her children. She had been ready to defend her children and she would have struck him down without mercy had he threatened them in any way. Her eyes had been defiant and fierce when she had questioned him and was ready to pounce, like the lioness she was, should he answer false. Though when her son's condition had been brought to her attention, her eyes changed from fierce determination to worry and fear for her son. She was a true mother who cared for her children and would protect them even at the cost of her own life.

Aside from her protective nature, this woman carried herself like a noble, so it was likely that she was of noble descent. She held her head high with her face masked to hide her emotions and give none of her thoughts away to the outside. She was every bit a noble; thinking back to a moment ago, he smiled remembering how frantic she was to find her children. A noble she may be, but her children came before her supposed title.

"An honorable quality", he thought as he continued to lead her to the gardens.

"Lottie! Oh, just wait til I catch you!", they heard as they entered the gardens to find James once again on the ground.

He was covered with dirt from the amount of times Charlotte had tripped him or tricked him into walking into something. The girl was a little trickster and continued to tease her brother as he stood back up. Neither of the children took notice of their mother as the continued the game. Avalyn however did notice and stumbled over to her mother with her arms held out to be picked up.

Evangeline smiled as she held her daughter tightly to her as the child clung to her mother's neck as little tears left her eyes. Avalyn may have yet to speak her first word, but her actions spoke volumes to those around her. She had been worried for her mother and was happy to see her well. The little girl continued to cling to her mother as they moved over to one of the stone benches so that she could sit and sooth her youngest child's worries.

"Shh, it's OK Avie. Shh, it's alright", Evangeline said rocking the little one in her arms as the child's soft sobs slowly left leaving a smiling babe in her arms.

"Mother!", Charlotte said finally taking notice of her.

James, hearing his sister's shout, quickly pulled the blindfold off. The moment he saw her he rushed over to her with Charlotte at his side. They had forgot about the game, about the elves, about everything except their mother at that moment. Their minds were filled with relief as they huddled around her hugging her tightly. Charlotte was in tears hugging tightly to Evangeline's waist and James' arms were wrapped around his mother shoulders holding on to her as if she would suddenly vanish should he let go.

"James, you're covered in dirt", she chastised him gently.

He looked down at himself and quickly let go of her to dust himself off. The four elves stood off to the side of the little family and laughed at the young mans attempts to right himself. He ignored them and focused on fixing himself so that his mother would not feel the need to scold him later. The thought of her scolding him made him try all the harder to brush as much dirt as he could from himself.

Evangeline giggled softly at her son's antics, but something was missing. True, to have her babies in her arms again, made her feel a sense of peace she had thought had left her when the war began. They were safe and they were together, but something was still not right.

Ethan. Where was Ethan?

Evangeline looked over to Glorfindel to find him and the other elves conversing in their language. It was so soft and flowed like a summer breeze that she barely heard them speak. While she would have enjoyed listening to them more, she wanted to see her son. She stood and walked over to them still holding Avalyn in her arms and had James and Charlotte clinging to her side.

"Please My Lords and Lady, does my son live?", she asked praying with every once of her soul that her son was alive and well.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?", the female elf said with a gentle smile gracing her face that told Evangeline all she needed to hear.

He was alive.

"Please take me to him", Evangeline said quickly wanting to see her child more than she wanted to take her next breath of air.

The female elf smiled and led her back inside and down many halls. During this walk Evangeline felt more at ease and began to ask questions. She learned that the female who was leading her's name was Arwen and she was the youngest of Lord Elrond's children. She was in Elrond's realm and residing within his home. The children had woken up a few hours before herself and had been both restless and hungry. To keep the entertained Arwen and her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, had taken them to the dining hall for the afternoon meal and then led them outside to play for a while.

"I hope Lord Elrond is not inconvenienced by our stay here. I truly do not know how it is we came to this place, but we are thankful for your kindness", Evangeline said while rocking the now sleeping babe in her arms.

"You need not fear such things. My father, as well as our people, are happy that you and your family are safe. We have not had children running in these halls since I was a child myself. It does our hearts good to hear their laughter and see their joy. You will find no harm come to you nor your children within these walls. My father has also said he wishes to speak with you once you have seen to your son", Arwen said smiling down at Avalyn who, even in her sleep, was still sucking her thumb.

Evangeline sighed as she pulled the child's thumb from her mouth only for the babe to place it right back in her mouth without waking from her slumber. Arwen laughed lightly as she saw Evangeline's resigned expression. After hearing about the woman's fierce behavior against Lord Glorfindel and the others, to see her look defeated by her own infant was a comical sight.

"It is a horrible habit I cannot seem to get her to give up. I have tried nearly everything to get her to stop sucking her thumb, but she is a stubborn child. So much like her father", she said remembering just how stubborn that man could be when he wanted something bad enough; this included his stubborn pursuit to have her hand in marriage.

"I am told I am much like my father in the same way. Tell me, where is their father? Surely your husband would not leave you to fend for yourselves during such dangerous times", Arwen said hoping to find out more about their strange visitors.

Evangeline sighed sadly as she moved a stray hair out of Avalyn's face, "He died in the war along with my eldest son, Abraham. My second son Benjamin was killed only this passed night trying to save us. My children are all I have left."

Arwen felt sorrow fill her heart for this young woman. She had lost a husband and two sons. One only just the night before! How was she still standing so strong? How is it she did not lose herself to such grief when stronger men, even elves, had their spirits shattered from such events. This woman was strange indeed, but she was also strong. No one could question that.

They finally arrived at a set of large white oak double doors. Arwen knocked gently before entering with Evangeline and her children tailing behind her. The room itself was beautiful, but then again so was most of Rivendell or at least what Evangeline had seen of it. The walls were white marble and were decorated with elaborate designs to resemble forests, animals, and people. Light was pouring in from a few large windows and from a balcony that over looked most of the city.

However, Evangeline's attention was not truly on the room. Beautiful as it was, it did not hold attention. Her attention was focused on a single bed that held a tiny body under its covers. Only a small head with shaggy sandy brown hair could be seen from under the covers. Dark brown eyes looked at her and a smile came to his face.

"Mama", he said in a raspy voice.

Evangeline handed Avalyn to Charlotte before she rushed over to him and pulled him into her arms. Tears were falling from her eyes as she held him close. She had been so afraid. She had thought she was going to lose another, but there he was. He was alive and he was still with them. She had not lost him. The relief she was feeling only made her cry more as she peppered his face with kisses. The elves stood silently watching the mother weep with joy as her other children came and wrapped their arms around her and their brother.

"I am so glad you are alright", Evangeline said finally releasing the boy from the group hug.

"I'm fine Mama. Lord Elrond took very good care of me", Ethan said in a raspy voice as he turned and smiled at the elf that had healed him

Evangeline had been so thrilled to see her son was alive that she had completely ignored the very elf she owed her son's life to. She turned to the elf and quickly took in his appearance. His face was stern and unwavering. It was the face of a leader who had seen many hardships and had over come them all. It was also the face of a father who was both loving and strict with his children. His eyes were a stormy gray that held wisdom beyond her years and most likely the years of her great grandparents. His dark brown hair hung down like his children's, but was not braided as theirs were. This elf was just as handsome as the other elves she had seen, but, unlike the others, he intimidated her in a way the others had not. The way he carried himself and the way he studied them with warm, but calculating eyes, it left little room to doubt whom stood before them.

This was Lord Elrond.

Thank you everyone who is with me so far! Please review! Also feel free to message me with any questions you have or if you'd just like to chat :)


	4. Chapter 4

Evangeline held her children close to her as she studied the elf lord before her. While his face was stern and unwavering, his eyes were warm and gentle as he gazed at her and the children. True, he intimidated her greatly, but he meant her no harm. He had saved her son when he could have let him die. This elf meant her no more harm that Lord Glorfindel or Arwen did.

"My Lord, no words I could speak could ever express how thankful I am to you for saving my son. Not only him, but all of my children are safe and alive because of you and your people. I owe you more than I could ever hope to repay in a dozen lifetimes", she said bowing her head to the elf who only stood smiling down at her.

"Be at ease, My Lady. I am only relieved that I was able to save the child. He had been only a breath away from death when they arrived. Though for the time being, he is to remain in bed until he is well enough to leave this room. It would not do for him to leave too soon only to return", Elrond said smiling gently at the young man who was already looking better than he had when he first arrived.

"How long will I have to stay in bed sir?", Ethan asked curiously hoping it wouldn't be too long.

"A week, perhaps two, little one", Elrond said only to receive a groan of disappointment from the young man.

Evangeline was about to scold him for being rude, but stopped when every elf broke into a hearty laugh. Her children had joined them in this laughter when they saw the pout on their brother's face. He looked so cute when he pouted; Evangeline soon found herself laughing at her son's pouting face.

"I understand, little one", Elrond said composing himself, "You do not wish to stay in bed when there is so much to see, but I assure you that it all will still be there once you are well enough to enjoy it. I only hope you will be more cooperative than my youngest son was whenever he took ill."

Lord Glorfindel threw his head back laughing at the memory, "By the Valar, that child refused to stay in one place longer than a few minutes. Even when he was sick he would do everything he could to escape his room and out to the gardens or the stables. Heavens, I honestly thought you would have to tie him down to the bed during his fourteenth winter."

Elrond heaved a great sigh as he said, "And I would have done it too."

The elves laughed joyfully as did the children. Evangeline relaxed slightly once she realized that Lord Elrond may have appeared stern, but, like her, he was a parent first. His kind eyes seemed to sympathize with her as she continued to pet Ethan's head as she held him in her lap. The child had almost not made it, but seeing him within his mother's arms made him thankful he had been able to do so. Yet there was business to tend to.

"My Lady, I believe it is time for this young man to get some rest. I will have someone bring him dinner before he retires for the night. Also I would like a short word with you after the evening meal. Arwen will lead the children to their rooms once they have finished eating", he said smiling at her kindly and suppressing a laugh at the children's happy expressions at the mention of food.

"As you wish My Lord", Evangeline said placing Ethan back beneath the covers and kissing his forehead.

Evangeline would admit she was nervous about speaking with the elven lord. She knew this place, Imladris, was nowhere near her home in Massachusetts. Elves themselves were creatures of myth, yet she had already met and spoken with seven of them. Their beauty and grace amazed her and proved that they were not just humans with odd ears. Lord Elrond's home was too grand not to have been gossiped about back home, so if she had never heard of it then it was most likely no where near Massachusetts nor America for that matter. Yet how had she and her children ended up in such a place. With all the commotion with the red coats, elves, and Ethan, she had completely disregarded these questions. Perhaps Lord Elrond would be willing to help her answer some of them, if he had the answers for them.

As Evangeline's mind was working through these events and questions, Elrond was observing the young mother carefully; trying to better understand her and her relationship with her children. From the report Glorfindel had given, this woman had been ready to lay down her life to protect her children. They had appeared near his realm in nothing more than their evening wear, without shoes, and carrying strange objects he had never seen. Glorfindel had told him of how the woman had pointed the strange stick-like device at him as if it would cause him harm should they think him to be a threat. True, there were many spies that had come out at the mention of Sauron's possible return, but all had been capable warriors and assassins.

The dark lord's return at the moment was only a rumor with no proof to suggest it was anything more than that. This woman and her children had obviously been through something terrible to have left them barely clothed and fearing for their lives. The eldest of the children, James and Charlotte, had answered his questions as best they could about what had happened to bring them to Imladris. Their answers however had left him more confused about this little family even more. He needed to speak to the mother to find out exactly what sorcery was at work here.

"I'll be fine mama", the boy, Ethan, said making a face as his mother kissed his forehead once more.

"I will be coming to check on you later. If I find out you tried to get out of bed before you are told you may do so then you can expect to be doing your maths everyday before and after you are well again", she said giving a look that said she meant every word.

Elrond had to rein in his urge to laugh at the boy's terrified face. Apparently, mathematics were a great punishment to him. Ethan's siblings were trying to stifle their laughter as their mother kept a stern gaze on the boy until he promised to stay put. Despite their unusual arrival in his home, Elrond was beginning to seriously doubt that they were any real threat to his people. The children had never really been a threat to begin with, but the mother had been after she had stared down Glorfindel and had been brave enough to threaten him with death in front of four armed elves. She was brave, he would give her that, but he needed to know more about her.

"Come along then", he said as he made his way out of the room with Evangeline and the other three children followed behind him with Arwen and Glorfindel.

The evening meal had passed without much incident. Other than Avalyn throwing a strawberry at an elf, it had been relatively peaceful. The elf who had been hit with the strawberry laughed finding it humorous rather than being upset. Mostly because Avalyn was also laughing as she attempted to grab another strawberry to throw. Thankfully, before she could grab one, Evangeline pulled the bowl out of her reach. The elf had waved off Evangeline's attempt to apologize for her daughter's behavior saying she was only a babe and that they have a way of causing mischief.

"Come along children", Arwen said taking Avalyn from Evangeline's arms with a kind smile that promised that they would be well looked after.

"Good night mother", Charlotte and James said in unison before glaring at each other, "Stop copying me!"

The remaining elves in the dining hall either laughed out right at the children's antics or, like Lord Erestor, tried to mask it as a cough, but their smiles gave them away. It had been so long since children had been within the walls of Imladris. Not since Estel's time within their realm and even that time had passed so quickly that they had not been able to fully enjoy it as much as they usually would with one of their own children.

"Lady Evangeline, if you will follow me, I will take you to Lord Elrond. He awaits you in his study", Lord Erestor said still trying his best not to show any amusement at the children's behavior.

"Thank you My Lord", she said smiling kindly at the stern elf.

After dealing with her stern father for many years, Evangeline had been able to distinguish the signs between a truly angry person and just a person who had to keep up appearances. Erestor was, from what Arwen had told her at dinner, the chief adviser to Lord Elrond. He held a high position that deserved respect, but he also viewed it as an honor to serve his lord. He took his job a little too seriously, according to Lord Glorfindel. Of course, after observing the elf's behavior from earlier that day, at dinner, and even now; she could see Lord Glorfindel had been right.

"Tell me My Lady, why do you worry for your children so. They are safe within My Lord's house, please share with me what fear plagues your heart?", Erestor asked as they made their way to Lord Elrond's study.

Erestor was a very particular elf. He liked knowing things and being certain of everything. This strange woman and her children puzzled him. They had arrived out of thin air, or so it would appear, and seemed to know little to nothing about elves or Middle Earth in general. This unsettled him greatly. What had brought them here? Where had they come from? What had them all so jumpy and terrified?

It was true that times in the land had grown dangerous, but from their behavior you would have thought their very lives had been in danger for years. If only Erestor knew how right he was then, he would have thought twice before asking his questions.

"I fear for them because I no longer know whom I may trust. Back home, friends and neighbors turned against us and those that fought against the British rule of our land. Friends I had known for years took up arms against my countrymen, my husband, and my sons because they chose to fight for their freedom. I fear for my children Lord Erestor, fore I have already lost two of them and I will not lose another. Not so long as I draw breath", she said calmly, but her eyes were a blaze with defiance; daring him or anyone to harm her children.

Erestor had stopped walking by this time and could only stare at the woman before him in amazement. He was now beginning to understand Lord Glorfindel's description of her. A fierce lioness protecting her cubs without an ounce of mercy for those who would bring them harm. She was kind and gentle when it came to her children. She spoke with respect and dignity when she spoke to the elves she had met. She was a respectable woman in this sense, but the fire that now burned in her eyes proved she was far more than a kind woman. She was a woman, a mother, and a protector.

Erestor nodded as he said, "Forgive me My Lady, I did not mean to upset you. I may not fully understand what has happened to you and your family, but I swear to you that no harm will come to your children so long as they reside within these walls. I also hope that you will come to trust us My Lady, one so young should not be filled with so much anger."

That said he began to lead her once more towards Lord Elrond's study. This woman may confuse him, but he sensed no darkness in her heart nor any lies within her words. This woman, Evangeline, was as she appeared to be, a mother protecting her most valuable treasures. Now if only she would see that the elves not only meant them no harm, but wished to protect them as well. Just as they were to her, children were priceless treasures among all elves. Such precious treasures were meant to be protected.

They finally arrived at Lord Elrond's study only to find the elven lord sitting behind a white oak desk covered with books, documents, maps, several rolls of blank parchment, as well as the rifles, daggers, pistol, and powder horn. He, however, was not alone. Sitting with him, conversing in the elvish tongue, was an old man dressed in dark gray robes and a female elf whose beauty stole her breath away in an instant.

"Ah, Mithrandir, I did not know you would be arriving today", Erestor said upon seeing the elderly wizard.

Evangeline quickly analyzed the man, Mithrandir, to determine just who he might be to the elf lord. Judging from the tones they were speaking in, one could assume he was an ally or friend. Once establishing that this man was a friend to the elven lord, she began to size him up. He was an elderly man with a long gray tangled beard that hung down to his waist along with the hair on top of his head. His sky blue eyes were gentle and filled with wisdom equal to that of the elves she had seen. Mithrandir was no threat at the moment. For the time being, he was a guest of Lord Elrond and, from the looks of him, would harm no one.

"Yes I arrived only a few moments ago, once Lord Elrond had explained the circumstances of his new house guests arrival. I am most curious about them as well", Mithrandir said kindly smiling at Evangeline.

The female elf was, the only word that could come close to describing her, breathtaking. Her golden blond hair fell around his in gentle elegant curls. Her skin was as white as milk, but seemed to shine with all the radiance of the moon. She was clothed in a silvery white gown the seemed to glow just as much as his fair skin. Striking blue eyes met hers and did not falter for even an instant. This elf's eyes held wisdom and power, much like Lord Elrond, but her wisdom and power far surpassed his. This female elf intimidated her far worse than Lord Elrond ever did and Evangeline was suddenly very afraid when they elf's eyes never strayed from hers. Those eyes were filled with such power and fearlessness that Evangeline was frozen with fear.

"Ah, Lady Evangeline, Lord Erestor, please come in", Lord Elrond said keeping his eyes on the strange woman before him and motioning towards an open seat beside the old man, "Please take a seat My Lady."

"Thank you My Lord", Evangeline said respectfully if not a little shakily; breaking out of her fear-stricken stupor and taking the offered seat.

Evangeline was no fool. She knew this was an interrogation the moment Elrond had asked her to come to the study. In the past, British officials had come to her home and questioned her about her husband's whereabouts. She had always answered that he had left to attend business in another state and had not sent her any letters to say when he would be back. It was only after the red coats got hold of the soldier's enlistment books that they found out she had been lying. Evangeline knew these people wanted answers, but so did she.

"My Lady, I do apologize for what I must ask, but you also must understand that the circumstances of your appearance has raised quite a few questions. Know that we mean you and your family no harm; we merely wish to understand the circumstances which brought you to us", Lord Elrond said never looking away from the young woman who was looking more and more like a cross between a brave warrior and a frightened cat.

"I understand this My Lord. I also hope you will be able to answer a few of my questions as well", she said allowing her noble upbringing to show itself.

Afraid she may have been, but she would be damned before she allowed them to see it. Sadly, there is very little one can hide from the eyes of an elf. Especially if that elf has the ability to see into your mind and soul. The female elf had remained silent since they had entered the room, but her eyes had never left the young woman. Her eyes were fixed upon her, as if they could see into the depths of her soul and beyond. Little did Evangeline know that this elf held such a power.

_**"You need not fear us, Dear Child"**_, came a gentle female voice into Evangeline's mind.

Rather than be given peace from this voice, Evangeline was greatly alarmed and grew even more nervous around these people. Was she going mad? Had they drugged her food? Was this all just a clever trap set by the red coats?

"Be still. You are not mad nor are you in any danger", came the same female voice only it was outside her mind this time.

The female elf whom had intimidated her so, now stood before her with a gentle face and kind, sympathetic eyes. Where her face was once hard and challenging, it was now beautiful and serene. What had she done? How is it she knew Evangeline's thoughts? Evangeline's fear did not wane, it grew fiercely with each passing second.

"My Lady, you must calm yourself. Lady Galadriel possesses a unique gift for reading minds and souls. You must understand that we need to be sure you are not a threat to us just as much as you seem to be reassured that we are not a threat to you", came Mithrandir's kind voice once Galadriel had telepathically explained to him the situation.

"While your intentions are understandable, the means in which you attempted to gain such knowledge leaves one questioning your morals", Evangeline said trying to keep her voice strong and respectful; trying and failing to keep her fear hidden.

Fear was radiating off of her as her eyes shifted to each person before landing on Galadriel. Reading minds and souls? This elf had spoke to her within her own mind and knew exactly what she had been thinking and feeling. This elf terrified her. How could she protect her children from someone who could read her every thought? Her chest tightened and her breathing grew labored as this new fear took hold her heart.

"My Lady!", Erestor said catching Evangeline before she fell from the chair.

Evangeline felt as if she were being held under water. She had been able to protect her family by being quick and clever. She had been able to fool the red coats by being able to lie better than the devil himself. Yet she found herself in a position where she could not lie should she need to. She would not be able to conceal her family's involvement in the war nor would she be able to out smart them should they prove to be a threat to her children's safety. She was not physically strong, was unarmed, and now she had been instantly stripped of her greatest weapon.

Though the rifles and pistol sat upon the table with the hunting daggers and powder horn, she would not be able to reach them without the elves knowing. She had been rendered helpless. Evangeline knew this feeling all too well. The feeling of helplessness that had shook her soul to its core when she had lost of her husband and sons. Now she was helpless against these people. She would not be able to fool them nor kill them; she couldn't protect herself nor her children. Her face had now gone ash white and she was no longer able to breath properly. Her entire body shook with each hyperventilated breath.

"Lady Evangeline!", Elrond said, his healer's reflexes kicking in, standing from his desk and moving beside her quickly.

Erestor stood, keeping his hold on her shoulders and trying to get a response from her whilst Elrond knelt in front of her and taking hold of her hands. Her entire body shook with fear as she tried to force herself to breath. Elrond knew she was afraid, but he did not understand why.

While the elven lord tried to calm the woman's trembling form, Erestor continued to say her name hoping for a response, but, receiving none, he gave her a firm shake in an attempt to bring her out of her stupor.

She was frightened...no she was terrified. Erestor could feel her trembling as he held her up right by her shoulders. Elrond could only hold her trembling hands and look upon her fear-stricken face with concern. There were tears in her sky blue eyes that threatened to fall at any moment.

Erestor, having heard some of her fears earlier, knew why she was so afraid for her children. She had been betrayed and her family had suffered many losses. He had see it in her frightened eyes; she was not seeing the elves nor the wizard in the room. Neigh, she was seeing those that had turned against her and taken the lives of those she loved.

"My Lady, you must calm yourself. We are not your enemies nor will we bring more suffering to you and yours. Hear me what I say", he said trying to make her listen to him, "You are safe. Your children are safe."

Evangeline slowly began to calm down. She was still afraid for the lives of her children, but Erestor had been right. She had lost herself within her memories of the British attacks on her nation. She had lost herself in the pain and fear she had known from the brutal attacks they had used against the colonists; on her family. The pain had taken hold of her mind and sent her into a panic she had not felt since Benjamin's death.

_**"My Child, I do not seek to harm you. Nor will I endanger the lives of your children. I can see that you have suffered greatly, but you must trust us"**_, Lady Galadriel said once more speaking to Evangeline within her mind,_** "I am also a mother and I know what it is like to lose your child to war. The pain that lose inflicted upon my heart was worse than any mortal wound or death could have inflicted. A pain no one within these walls will have you suffer again."**_

Evangeline heard her voice and saw within her eyes that she spoke the truth. No woman could fake such pain and suffering that Evangeline saw within her eyes. The pain of losing a child to something so heartless as war. Knowing that child died painfully and without mercy is a pain that wounds the heart deeper than any bullet or blade could. Wounds such as these never heal, time and acceptance are the only things that help a person deal with such a loss. Galadriel's face may have remained emotionless, but her eyes spoke strongly of the sorrow that such a loss had brought upon her heart.

It was at that moment that Evangeline noticed Elrond kneeling in front of her looking concerned while Erestor was standing beside her, holding her upright by her shoulders and looking just as concerned. Her hands were still trembling within Elrond's hold and seemed to tremble all the more as she looked up at the elven lord's eyes. His hold tightened slightly on her hands to help ease her trembling. It helped, but they still shook slightly within his hold.

"My Lady, again I must ask your forgiveness for the questions I must ask you now. I know that you are afraid, not only for yourself, but for your children. I know you may not wish to answer these questions, but only you have the answers we need. I have spoken to your eldest daughter and son, their descriptions of your past situation has answered a few of these questions, but also have given birth to many more. I will not cause you unnecessary pain My Lady, but we wish to understand how it is you came to us. Why you and your children are so frightened", Lord Elrond said holding her gaze with gentle unwavering eyes.

"If you are willing Dear Lady, tell us your story", came Mithrandir's voice from his seat beside her.

Evangeline took a deep breath before looking around at the elves and old man. They were all watching her intently waiting for her response. They had not harmed her nor her children. They had not threatened them in any way. Lord Glorfindel had brought them to Imladris to protect them. Lord Elrond had saved her son. They had been bathed, fed, clothed, and given rooms to rest in. These elves had helped them though they did not have to; the very least she could do was tell them her story.

"Very well My Lords and Lady", she said taking a deep resigned breath, "But I must ask you not interrupt me until the end fore I will not have the strength to tell it twice. My family's story is a long and painful one to tell."

Elrond nodded as he released Evangeline's hands and took his seat behind his desk once more, "When ever you are ready My Lady, we are ready and willing to listen."

Nodding her head, Evangeline took one last deep breath to calm herself before she began to tell her story.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline took one last look at her interrogators, seeing that she had their full attention. The memories that came back to her as she tried to find a place in her story to start made her heart clinch with pain, anger, and sorrow. Though it had been nearly three years since the war began, the memories were fresh within her mind. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she began her story.

"For nearly three years now, my country has been at war with a tyrant of a king whom we once followed. My countrymen had served him faithfully since the birth of our new nation, but the king and the British parliament began to raise taxes within our country and pass unfair laws upon us. We tried to appeal to the king to allow one of our own to represent our country within his parliament to help make the laws and taxes placed on our country more reasonable", she said keeping watch on the people in the room who listened intently to her, "The king however refused our requests and appeals to his rulings. Outraged by this, the men of my country took up arms against the British and began the fight for our independence from King George and the British."

Evangeline's mind wandered to the day that her husband and first son had joined the American troops, "My husband, Charles, had tried to keep our family out of the war, but when he received news that his father had fallen in battle he too signed into the American army to fight. I had begged him not to go, but he said that if he did not fight then he would be ashamed of himself. 'What kind of man runs and hides when he has a family to protect?' After he said those words I knew his mind was made up. I could only watch as he rode away the next morning to join up with the American troops. Not long after, my eldest son, Abraham, also signed on with the American army. He had said to me, 'Father is fighting to protect us. Two men can fight harder than one.' The next morning, before I had even awoke, Abraham had gone and left a note saying that it would have been too hard to say goodbye to us if he had stayed any longer."

The memory of her husband and her first child brought tears to her eyes. Never again would she see their sweet faces. Only in her dreams would she see them smiling, laughing, and playing like they had when Abraham was still a child. Seeing her tears, Erestor handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"Thank you My Lord", she said accepting the kind gesture.

After drying her eyes, she continued her story, "The war had been going for two years, both Charles and Abraham wrote often to us to let us know they were alive and well. One day the letter we received was not from either of them. It was from my husband's commanding officer...Charles had died in battle. The letter was to both inform and apologize to us, his family. They could not send his body home to be buried; the British would no doubt have desecrated his remains before they ever reached the plantation. I do not know where he is buried, but, God willing, he is at peace now."

The tears poured from her eyes, soaking the handkerchief in her trembling hands. These memories were still too fresh in her mind, but she knew she had to tell them, for her children's safety if nothing else. Pain was quickly taking hold of her heart as her mind turned toward the memory of the next letter the post rider brought to her door.

"Two months after Charles' death, we received a letter from Abraham's commanding officer, he too had fallen in battle. Like his father, they could not send the body back to us to bury. Not long after his death, several of our neighbors abandoned the cause our American troops fought for. They felt it would be safer for them to support the British than to risk their lives for liberty. Knowing my family's, as well as several other families, involvement with the American troops; they gave the British troops a list of names. They gave them a list of the families who were connected to the American army. So many lives were destroyed because of those traitors. My family was on that list, regardless of my husband and son's deaths, we were marked for death. We were to be used as an example of what would happen to all those who stood against King George", she was quickly moving away from sorrow to rage, "Families all over the country were attacked without warning. My parents and sister were shot down like dogs in front of their own home along with their staff. My son, Benjamin, had been visiting them for a short time to learn a bit about my father's shipping business. He was out in the fields near the estate when he heard the gun shots. He stayed hidden in the back fields until he was sure the red coats had left. He then made his way back to the house only to see it up in flames and my parents lay on the ground only a few feet away. My son was never the same since then. I cannot begin to understand what kind of pain that inflicted on him to see them like that. He came home a few days later after burying them along with the staff. He said it would have eaten away at his soul to have left them in such a way without properly laying them to rest."

Friends and neighbors she had known all her life had thrown them to the wolves to save their own skins. The cowards had sold them out to the enemy and even a few had joined their ranks to help destroy any hope they had for a better life free from British rule. Helped them destroy her family.

Lost within her memories, Evangeline remained unaware that the others before her were experiencing all those memories through the connection Lady Galadriel had made within her mind. They saw the betrayal, the barbaric bloodshed, and the deaths of those she loved. These visions were similar to the years of kin slaying among the elves. Friend against friend and brother against brother; family ties severed by the sword and staining both hands and earth in blood.

The visions of these strange weapons that boomed like thunder and brought men down with only the wound showing, but not what had caused it. Larger weapons even brought down several men at once with large black balls that moved far faster than any arrow. What world was this that was stained red with the blood of so many men?

Elrond kept his face void of any emotion or sign of what he was thinking, but within his mind the wheels were turning faster and faster with each vision that came to him from the young woman's mind. The news of her husband's death coming to them shortly after the news of her first child's death. The death of so many people she knew and loved flashed within her mind as she told them her story. She was not lying, they would have seen the hesitation and false visions within her mind. This woman astounded them all. Yet, the question remained, How had she and her four young children found their way to Imladris? What land was this that she came from that carried such dangerous weaponry?

"We had escaped the house, but Benjamin had stayed behind to draw their attention. He had hoped to keep them busy long enough for the rest of us to escape undetected. We got out without the red coats seeing us. We hid at the edge of the woods waiting for Benjamin, but he never came to us. The red coats had captured him and dragged him out of the house at gun point. He refused to tell the commander where we were...so ...they..", Evangeline could not bring herself to say anything more about Benjamin's death.

Regardless of the situation she had been in, she felt it was her fault her son was dead. If only she had done something, anything, she could have possibly saved him. Though she did not know it, everyone in the room had heard her despair. Galadriel had known the loss of a child, but she had had Celeborn, Elrond, and her three grandchildren to keep her from fading. This woman had lost everyone; parents, friends, husband, and sons. It was obvious her four remaining children were what kept her tied to this world. They gave her the strength to stand and fight against her grief.

"My Lady, I am sorry for your loss. I know that no words will ever be able to heal the pain such violence has inflicted upon you and yours. I also pray that you will forgive me, but I have only one more question that needs answering. How did your family enter our realm undetected? Our boarders are well guarded, but you were found within them without so much as a trail left behind you. How did you accomplish this?"

Evangeline racked her brain for an answer, but she did not know how they had arrived here. Her last memories were of the woods and her praying for her children's safety. She remembered praying and then darkness claiming her. She did not know how they had come to this elven realm.

"I am sorry My Lord, but I am afraid I am just as confused as you are. I do not know how we came to be here. Only that when we awoke Lord Glorfindel and those with him found us and brought us here. I wish I knew more My Lord, but I do not", she said trying harder to remember something, anything about that night that could have brought them here.

"Prayers", Elrond's mind drifted away with the thought that had passed through Evangeline's mind. True, the Valar had been known to hear the pleas of those they watched over, but rarely were such pleas heard and answered. Could it be possible that the Valar had brought this woman and her family to them?

_**"It is possible My Son"**_, Galadriel said to her son-in-law as she joined him within his thoughts.

"Thank you My Lady for speaking with us. We have much to discuss, but the hour is late and I am certain you would like to see your children before seeking your own rest. Erestor will show you to your children's rooms", Lord Elrond said receiving a nod from Erestor who offered the lady his hand to help her stand.

"Thank you My Lord. Good night everyone", she said kindly with a slight bow before taking Erestor's offered arm and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

"What do you make of it My Son?", Lady Galadriel asked already knowing his thoughts, but not his decision.

"Something is at work here. Be it sorcery or the work of the Valar I do not know. Her memories...they brought back many memories of those shameful years so long ago. The kin slaying my have ended, but the memories have lost none of their edge. This mortal woman has suffered much. Her children have witnessed horrors some of our own warriors would have lost themselves to grief over. Had she come into the world as one of our kin, she would have faded long ago", he said remembering the feelings Evangeline was experiencing when the memories of her husband.

It had been many years since Celebrian had sailed. The bond between them had once been so strong, but after she had sailed over the horizon, the bond seemed to vanish from him. Had she not reached Valinor? Had she faded before the ship could reach their shores? Part of him felt Lady Galadriel knew what happened to her, but he could not bring himself to ask her. He feared the answer far more than any foe he could face in battle. Not even Sauron himself frightened him in the way the answer to that question did. He knew he would one day have to ask her, but for now he wished to believe she had reached the Undying Lands and was happy there.

"I know you wish to know My Son, but you must be certain you want to know the answer to your questions. Be they good or bad, you must choose when you wish to hear them", Lady Galadriel said as she moved to leave the study, "Good night My Lords."

After Galadriel left the room, Mithrandir pulled out his pipe and quickly lit it. He had been shocked by the visions within the young woman's mind. Now his mind was racing with questions and concerns about how she had come to Rivendell. It was likely the Valar had a hand in this, but what could a mortal woman and her four small children be destined to do?

"Must you smoke that in here?", Elrond asked his old friend while attempting to wave away the horrible scent of pipe weed.

Mithrandir merely chuckled at the elven lord's unamused expression. He had smoked many times in Elrond's study and each time Elrond asked him that same question. The windows of the study usually stayed closed to keep rain and other weather from harming Elrond's books and documents he often left scattered around his desk. Half-elven he may be, but he was still male and all males, if left to their own devices, rarely ever clean up their messes.

"It is no different", came Elrond's voice after a few moments of silence.

"My Lord?", Mithrandir asked looking at the elf lord curiously as he took another puff of his pipe.

"The war Lady Evangeline's countrymen fight and the men who fight against them. They are no different than my kin all those years ago who slew their own flesh and blood. Such violence and hatred nearly destroyed my people. These Americans she speaks of fight for the freedom of their people yet so many have died for that cause. We saw within her mind the many deaths their war has brought upon them. Yet, in all my years, I have never heard of this country nor of any King who rules is at war now with such a country. The British, red coats, she had called them. If such a war is happening then why have we not heard of it?", Elrond asked having stood and began to pace about the study.

Mithrandir took another puff of his pipe as he lost himself within his own mind. He was searching through his memories to see if he had ever heard of the country, war, or even the peculiar weapons that were used. He continued to puff his pipe trying to find any answers to his questions, but so far none came to mind. Where ever this country was, what ever war was being fought; it didn't seem to be like anything he had encountered in Middle Earth. Middle Earth?

"My Lord is it possible that there are other lands beyond that of Middle Earth? Beyond that of the Undying Lands?", Mithrandir asked as he turned his eyes to the pacing elf.

Elrond stopped pacing, but the thoughtful look in his eyes did not fade away. He had lost himself in memories of past events. Trying to find an answer to this new idea that could be the answer for the woman's odd appearance and visions. Could it be possible that the Valar had created other worlds beyond theirs? Ones the First Born had never even heard of? It was possible. It was possible if only because the Valar did not always share their knowledge with the First Born.

"Mithrandir, I believe you may have stumbled upon something. It is possible, for the Void in the beginning was vast and endless. It is possible that the Valar created worlds beyond Middle Earth... even beyond the Undying Lands", he said remembering the stories of old.

"Then perhaps the Valar saw something within the woman to have saved not only her, but her children as well. I wonder, could they possibly have a much greater purpose than that? True the Valar have been known to be merciful to those who are pure of heart and strong of spirit, but those who have received such mercy were given such a gift with a purpose in mind. Glorfindel is a prime example of such a thing. He was given new life with the promise that he would guard and protect your family. Knowing this, what could the Valar have planned for this family?", Mithrandir asked puffing the last of his pipe weed for the night.

"I do not yet know, but so long as they reside in my house, they will be safe. What ever destiny the Valar have planned for them will reveal itself when the time is right. For now, they are in need of protection and healing. Not of the body, but of the mind and heart. Hopefully, their time here will allow them enough peace to heal their weary souls", Elrond said standing before the fireplace, gazing at the flames as they danced about.

Mithrandir watched the elven lord before him. Elrond had suffered much like the woman had suffered. They had both lost their parents, siblings, and spouse. Lady Evangeline however had lost a little more when she lost her sons. Mithrandir did not have to be a mind reader to know that Elrond had seen his own sons in place of her own. What if he lost them as well? The pain such thoughts had brought forth an aching in the elven lord's heart. To lose so much and still stand as she had, it had given rise to a new admiration for her strength. Not even Elrond, strong as he is, could have kept himself from fading should such tragedy enter his home.

"I know you fear for your sons My Lord. They may be a reckless duo who are more like elflings than grown ellons, but they are also well-trained warriors. They will not fall so easily in battle", Mithrandir said trying to ease Elrond's mind.

"The orcs numbers have grown Gandalf and rumors of Sauron's return grow just as quickly. It has been nearly 50 years since you brought the nazgul sword to us, but no other proof has come forth. I hope that these rumors will remain rumors and that these orc attacks will cease", Elrond took a seat by the fire, "I know my sons carry anger within them. I know they blame themselves for their mother having to sail. Nothing I can say or do will alter their opinion about this. They are not to blame, but they carry this burden upon their shoulders as if it were they who caused Celebrian such pain and sorrow. Arwen was only an elfling when Celebrian sailed, she does not remember her face nor her voice. Could I weave my will, she would know her mother as her brothers do", Elrond said never taking his eyes off the fire.

"Celebrian's death was not of your making My Lord", Mithrandir said placing his withered hand upon the elf lord's shoulder, "Do not dwell on the past forever My Lord. Not when those present need your strength and wisdom to guide them."

Elrond nodded, but still did not take his eyes away from the fire. Strength and wisdom? Where was his strength when Isildur refused to destroy the one ring? Where was his wisdom when his wife lay dying and he unable to heal her?

* * *

Evangeline had been relieved to leave Elrond's study. They had been much kinder than she had thought they would be. They had listened to her story, shown compassion, and granted her family safety within Lord Elrond's home. For the first time in years, Evangeline's heart felt a little bit lighter. The weight of the past did not seem to hang so heavily on her soul after she had left the study. Perhaps she could come to trust these elves, but that did not mean she would be letting her guard down any time soon. For now she would observe them and learn about their realm. Knowledge was a powerful weapon against one's enemies.

"My Lady, it would seem your young ones are not yet ready for bed", came Erestor's slightly exasperated voice.

Evangeline didn't have to open the door to know what was happening within the room. Laughter could be heard from within the room as well as many shouts of 'Get him' and 'Return fire'. The laughter and shouts brought a smile to Evangeline's face as she opened to door to find not only her children, but Elrond's as well having a pillow fight. It was girls vs. boys with the girls being out numbered three to four. Evangeline could not help laughing as she gazed mirthfully upon the sight before her.

Arwen, Charlotte and Avalyn had barricaded themselves behind two chairs with a pile of pillows behind them. Arwen and Charlotte were throwing the pillows at the boys while Avalyn, whom was still sucking her thumb, handed them the next pillow to be thrown. On the other side of the room taking shelter behind the bed was Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, and James all chucking pillows at the girls in a frenzy of flying feathers and cloth. While she expected this kind of behavior from her own children, seeing these grown elves playing with them was a sight worth seeing.

"What in the name of Varda is going on in here?", Erestor said looking rather annoyed by the elves behavior.

"Just fighting against the horrid female demons and their kiss of death!", James said taking throwing a pillow at the girls only for it to hit Charlotte in the face.

"You'll never take us alive!", called Charlotte as she and Arwen began to throw pillows again; laughing themselves silly as the pillows hit Elladan and Lord Glorfindel.

"Oh now you've done it", Glorfindel said grabbing two pillows, "CHARGE!"

The boys were right behind him with pillows in hand and began to chase the girls around the room trying to hit them with their fluffy ammunition. Poor Erestor looked as if he was about to bust a blood vessel at the older elf's behavior. He had known that Elrond's three children could be childish from time to time, but he also knew they were the youngest elves in his lord's home. Yet Lord Glorfindel was older my many centuries, but was behaving as if he had only recently reached his majority. He was about to shout for them to cease such behavior when his attention was drawn away from the scene before him... Lady Evangeline was laughing.

Evangeline couldn't help herself the sight of her children being so happy and the elves' behavior was too much. Seeing them behaving so much like five year olds was too comical. She was holding herself up with door frame as she laughed out loud at their silliness. She laughed so hard her sides ached by the time she got hold of herself long enough to take a breath.

"Alright you lot", she said finally getting a hold of herself, "It's time to go to sleep."

"Ahh! Can't we stay up a little longer?", pleaded James still holding his pillows up for an attack.

"Come on, off to bed with you", she said now calm enough to issue the order with authority.

The three children sighed in defeat and placed the pillows back on the bed with the elves assistance. The disappointment on the elves faces made Evangeline giggle lightly; they were just over grown children. The twins and Glorfindel looked the most disappointed, most likely from not being able to clinch a victory before having their game ended. Arwen seemed only sad that the fun had to end. Erestor was shaking his head as he released another exasperated sigh. Apparently, he was used to these elves antics, but didn't exactly approve of them.

"They are just over grown children. The whole lot of them", Evangeline said never taking her eyes off her little ones as they hugged their new friends good night.

"Sadly, that is true", Erestor said giving her a shy smile.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening My Lady", Lord Glorfindel said as he and the others exited the room.

"Thank you My Lord, for everything", Evangeline said bowing her head to the elf that had led them to this safe haven.

"No thanks are needed My Lady", he said with a kind smile, "I bid thee good night My Lady."

"Good night My Lords and Lady", Evangeline said as the four of them bade her good night and left her and Erestor alone with the children.

Erestor seemed relieved that all the silliness was over. He was far too serious in Evangeline's opinion, but he was also kind. He stayed to help put the children to bed which was an adventure in itself. James and Charlotte tried to continue their battle until Erestor removed the pillows from their hands in one quick movement saying that their battle was being suspended until they had a good night sleep. They had looked to their mother for help, but she only nodded and motioned them to their beds. Finally admitting defeat, the two of them climbed into their beds and quickly fell asleep.

Avalyn was the tough one. She was tired and had started crying from frustration. Sadly, even though she was tired, like all children, she was very stubborn about going to sleep. Avalyn cried as her mother lifted her into her arms and began to rock her gently. Avalyn continued to cry silently with her thumb adamantly still in her mouth. Evangeline knew her daughter was stubborn about going to sleep, but that stubbornness had come from Evangeline. After rocking her in her arms and cooing softly for what seemed like hours, Avalyn was sleeping soundly in Evangeline's arms.

Erestor had led her to the room she and Avalyn would be sleeping in, but did not enter. Instead he stood beside the door watching Evangeline. It was a peaceful vision within the room. The babe being rocked in her mothers arms with the moonlight outside giving the two of them a calming glow. A peaceful vision indeed; one he did not wish to disturb any further.

"Good night My Lady", he whispered loud enough for Evangeline to hear, but not loud enough to disturb the sleeping babe.

"Good night My Lord", she said allowing a sleepy smile to spread across her face.

After Erestor left, Evangeline placed Avalyn in the cradle the elves had placed in the room for her. It was a lovely cradle made of white oak and decorated beautifully with blue and green blankets an pillows. A charming little cradle fit for a princess; her little princess. Kissing her youngest daughter's temple, Evangeline left her to sleep the night away as she laid down upon her own bed. Before she closed her eyes, Evangeline took one last look out her window. She did not know how they came to this place, but she was grateful to what ever deity had brought them to there.

"Thank you", was the last thing she said as she drifted off to sleep and, for the first time in years, Evangeline did not dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who has been with me so far and reviewed along the way. This next chapter I'd like to dedicate to my most involved reviewers who have been a great support to me since this story began.

Thank you so much _Marching Knight_ and _elfcat_, you guys are the best! :3

Also I felt since we have reached chapter 6 and I am drawing closer to certain events I have planned out, I wanted to hear what pairings people would like to see within the story. Keep in mind I will make the final decision myself when the time comes, but I would like to hear your votes and reasoning for those votes. So far I've received two votes for Elrond/Evangeline, if you'd like to cast your vote then now is the time!

Please review and if you'd like to vote then please leave it either in the reviews or message me here. And with that said...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The sun had only just breached the horizon, but Ethan had been awake long before that. He had slept so much the day before that he was far too awake to even think of sleeping again. He knew his mother had forbade him from getting out of bed, but there was only so many times a person could count the stitches in their quilt or try to identify what kind of birds were chirping outside the nearest window just by the sounds they made. The latter is what made up his mind to sneak out of the bed. No one was awake, so the likeliness of someone catching him was slim... or so he thought.

Ethan was sitting on the window sill looking at the odd birds in the garden below. Some looked familiar, but they were different some how. The chirped and fluttered about the yard searching for their breakfast. Just thinking about food made Ethan's stomach rumble with his own hunger. He did not know where the kitchens were, but before he could even think of going to search for them, the smell of fresh baked bread drifted to his nose along with a chuckle to his ears.

Ethan jumped to his feet only to find twin elves smiling at him mischievously while one was holding a tray of food. Ethan knew he was caught and knew his mother would jerk a knot in his tail as soon as she found out. Remembering her threat of doing maths every day hung over his head like a freshly sharpened guillotine just waiting to come down on him.

"Well Brother, what do you make of this?", one of the twins said placing the tray on to the nightstand.

"Seems to me a little bird has sneaked away from the nest, but surely he wouldn't do that knowing his mother would be vexed by such a thing", the other said smirking at Ethan whose face was quickly turning red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... I just...the birds outside...well I just wanted to see them", he said trying to explain himself.

The twins shared a knowing look before turning to the little boy whose face was now red as a ripe apple. It had not been so long ago when their little brother Estel had been caught doing the same thing. It may have been nearly 70 years ago, but seeing this little boy's guilty expression brought back the memories of Estel's many attempts at escaping from his room when he was meant to be resting. The twins couldn't keep a straight face any longer; they both collapsed in each others arms laughing at the little boy before them.

Ethan, for his part, was severely confused. The only elves he had met so far had been Kanail, Lord Elrond, Arwen, Erestor and Lord Glorfindel. They had all seemed kind, but also very serious at the time. Seeing these two elves laughing hysterically left him wondering if they were alright in the head. The twins were laughing like mad men as they looked at the boys face. It was no longer red with embarrassment and guilt; Ethan's head was slightly tilted with confusion written all over his face. The same confused expression Estel used to give whenever Lord Erestor tried to teach him anything.

Elladan was the first to recover as he kept a firm hold on his brother who was still gasping for breath. Ethan, however, had not moved from his spot by the window. True, his stomach was growling with hunger, but he wasn't sure about these elvish twins. They resembled Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen, but something seemed a bit different about them. They had come into the room as serious as their father only to burst out laughing for seemingly no reason like a couple of mad men.

Seeing that the boy was nervous, Elladan gave him a kind smile saying, "I'm sorry, but you behave so much like our little brother once did that we could not help ourselves."

Elrohir was still breathing hard as he stood up straight with a mirthful smile on his face, "You act so much like he did when he was a child. Even when he was very ill, Estel would try to sneak out of bed. The two of you are alike, but your intentions are different."

Ethan, now curious, asked, "How are we different?"

Elrohir smiled as he motioned the boy to sit down on the bed. Ethan, while still a little unsure about these elves mental state, was still very curious about their younger brother and how they were similar. Ethan may have only been eight years old, but he was no chuckle-head. He would be keeping an eye on these two just in case they truly had lost their minds.

"Here you are", Elladan said placing the tray in Ethan's lap, "You are far too skinny for a boy your age. We'll have to fix that."

Ethan, feeling insulted, did what most children do when someone says something rude to them. He stuck his tongue out at the elf before turning back to the tray of food and taking a bite of eggs. The twin elves broke out laughing once again at the child's antics, but were glad to see he was eating. He would need the nourishment to get well.

"So, how are we different?", Ethan asked again after taking a sip of juice to wash down the eggs.

Elrohir took at seat in the chair beside the bed as Elladan made himself more comfortable at the foot of the bed. The two of them seemed thoughtful for a moment or two before they spoke up.

"Estel, much like you, hated being sick and having to stay in bed. So, if ever an opportunity presented itself for him to escape he would take it", Elrohir said remembering all the tricks his younger brother had employed to evade being caught and brought back to his room.

"While you only wanted to see the birds outside, Estel would have climbed down to escape into the garden to chase them", Elladan said watching as Ethan continued to eat.

"OK well, who are you two?", Ethan asked after finishing off a piece of toast.

"I'm Elladan, that is my brother, Elrohir the Idiot", Elladan said smiling mischievously at his brother.

"What my brother failed to mention is his full name is Elladan the Empty Headed", Elrohir said accepting his brother's unspoken challenge.

"Well, you smell of horse", Elladan shot back at his brother; baiting him to continue the game.

"You reek of orc", Elrohir fired back at him also smiling as their play fight continued.

The whole while Ethan continued to eat his breakfast as the brothers continued to fire insults at each other. Each one more creative than the last and a few of them left Ethan confused. Orc? Something to ask about later; seeing these two insult each other was far too entertaining to interrupt. It was quite the show and the two elves seemed so involved in it that they didn't even notice that Ethan had finished the whole tray of food, placed the tray back on the nightstand, and was fighting to keep his giggling under control as he watched the twins continue to insult each other.

"Why do you carry a sword? Your rancid breath is enough to drive anyone away", Elrohir said forgetting about the mortal child watching the whole exchange.

"Ha! Do not confuse your own stench for mine Dear Brother. When was the last time you bathed?", Elladan shot back with a challenging smile.

The fight lasted a few minutes longer before a stern voice broke throughout the room.

"The both of you are as mature as a day old elfling", came the familiar stern voice of Lord Elrond as he entered the room looking displeased with his sons behavior.

Ethan, after seeing the embarrassed expressions on the twins faces, burst into a fit of giggles. That joyful noise, however, was short lived as his laughter gave way to violent coughing and gasping for air. Elrond was at the child's side in an instant patting his back and doing his best to help alleviate Ethan's discomfort. After a few minutes of violent coughing, Ethan felt very tired and miserable.

"You should rest now. You are not yet well enough to be getting so excited. If you'd like, I can bring you a few books later today to help pass the time", Elrond said pulling the covers up to Ethan's chin and tucking them snugly around him.

"Thank you My Lord", Ethan said in a raspy voice, his throat stung as he spoke.

"Rest now child", Elrond said as Ethan closed his eyes and quickly drifted away to sleep.

As soon as he was sure the child was fast asleep, he motioned his sons out of the room with him following just behind them. While his sons had meant to bring the boy breakfast as well as cheer him up, they had gotten the boy too excited and that could prove troublesome for his recovery. The child was stable, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a turn for the worst if they were not careful.

"We're sorry _Ada_", Elladan said already knowing they were in for a lecture.

"I know you meant well my sons, but you must also be aware of what you do. The child is still very ill and needs time to heal. I know you only meant to lift his spirits, but I must ask that you be mindful of the effects your actions could have on him", Elrond said sternly hoping to get his point across to them.

Seeing their dejected looks, Elrond gave a gentle smile saying, "Perhaps the boy might enjoy a game of cards or chess. My books will only keep him entertained for so long and a bit of company might help keep him out of mischief."

The twins gave shy smiles as they nodded their understanding and acceptance to their father. Elrond was known to be stern, commanding, and wise. He was also a father whose love for his children ran deeper than the depths of Ulmo's realm. He would gladly entered the Halls of Mandos if it meant his three most precious treasures would never fade and one day reach the shores of Valinor to live in peace.

"Go now and try not to cause too much mischief", Elrond said knowing it was probably pointless to tell his sons that when he knew there were three other children in his home that the twins would enjoy playing with.

As he watched them hurry down the hall to the guest chamber where the two older children slept, Elrond nearly laughed at their childish behavior. Warriors they may have been, but, the moment they were safe within Rivendell, they were no better than a couple of elflings just a few decades shy of their majority. Realizing his sons and daughter were growing up; knowing they would one day soon find love and marry, Elrond found himself thinking, _"Dear Valar, don't make me a grandfather before our people have sailed."_

* * *

Charlotte awoke hearing birds outside singing their heads off. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she climbed out of bed. She had not slept so peacefully in so long. Only now that she was well rested did she realize how tired and worn she had been. This day, she felt lighter than air and free as the wind blowing through the trees. For the first time in nearly three years, she felt safe and at peace with her surroundings.

Being careful not to wake James, Charlotte tip-toed to the window and sat upon the sill. The sun was only just breaching the horizon and its warm light was spilling down the mountain-side into the valley. Birds flew about singing joyfully to welcome the new day. Charlotte smiled as she watched a strange blue and white bird land on the tree just outside her window. The bird carried a few twigs in its mouth and within a hollowed out nook in the tree was a small incomplete nest.

"Sweet bird, build your nest strong and warm for the eggs that will call it home", she whispered to the bird who tilted its head before ignoring her completely to work on his nest.

Charlotte sat there for a time just watching the bird work on his nest. The hard working bird reminded her of her father. She continued to watch the little bird as her mind drifted to the memories of her father. Her father had been very doting and gave her and her siblings every luxury he could afford. They never went hungry and never did without anything they needed or wanted.

Charlotte's fondest memory of her father was her ninth birthday. They had been to Boston the week before and had taken a walk about the city. They had seen so many stores filled with fabric for making clothes, clothes already made to be bought, shoes, candy, toys, books, and beautiful hand-crafted jewelry. It had all been so wonderful.

The one thing that had stood out most to little Charlotte had been a silver heart shaped locket that had been decorated with beautiful Celtic designs, deep blue sapphires, and a beautiful diamond right in the center. Charlotte had wanted the locket terribly, but after hearing how much it cost she had left the shop feeling downcast. It had been such a beautiful locket, but Charlotte was a well rounded girl that knew that the money used to pay for it could also be used to buy a new set of shoes or even extra seeds for the next year's crops.

Charlotte smiled out at the birds flying around as she played with the silver locket that hung from her neck. Her father had given it to her for her birthday. Charlotte had been so surprised that she could not speak for several minutes, but when she did it was barely above a whisper.

"Father, you didn't need to buy this for me. It cost so much", she had said looking down at the locket that rested in her hands.

Her father had only laughed as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He took the locket from her hands and placed it around her neck saying playfully, "Every princess deserves a lovely trinket that is equal to her own beauty. I am sorry that this locket will never be equal to yours, My Beautiful Darling."

Tears welled up in Charlotte's eyes, though they did not fall, at the memory of her loving father. She missed him terribly, but she knew that so long as she kept the locket close to her heart, a little piece of him would be kept there as well. He had left this world to protect them all. He had done it out of love for his family and Charlotte would honor his memory by wearing the locket always.

"Lottie, you okay?", came James' voice from beside her.

Charlotte jumped a little at his sudden appearance, "Good heavens James, you scared me."

"Sorry", he said taking a seat across from her still looking concerned, "What's wrong?"

Charlotte had not stopped fiddling with her locket as she said, "Just thinking. About Father. I miss him."

James nodded as he turned his eyes out to the beautiful landscape that was slowly being covered with the sun's warm rays. James had seen the dawn come over the horizon many times back home on the plantation. He had watched the sky change colors and the land come to life with the coming of the sun's light across the countryside. He had seen this beauty many times, but, as the sun crept across the elven home and gardens, it all seemed so new. As if every sunrise before had all been nothing more than a faded dream. It was a beautiful sight that brought new warmth into James' heart.

"It's beautiful isn't it?", Charlotte said as she looked down at the now sun lite gardens.

"It is", James said as he looked over at the tree nearest the window and seeing the odd blue and white bird Charlotte had been watching still working on his nest, "I wonder how many eggs will be laid in the nest."

"Possibly four or five", came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Charlotte and James turned to see Elladan and Elrohir entering their room with cheerful smiles on their faces.

"How do you know it will be that many?", asked Charlotte looking back out at the hard working bird.

"You see that is a male Mountain Bluebird. They like to build their nests in very odd places, but the ones I have seen have always had four to five eggs in them. From the looks of it, you'll soon have a nest full of hatchlings before too long", Elrohir said looking out at the nest smiling.

"Sounds like you know a lot about birds", Charlotte said smiling gleefully at the elf.

"I highly doubt my brother can take complete credit for that", Elladan said quickly deflating his twin's ego, "Our _Ada_ taught us everything we know."

"_Ada_? What does that mean?", James asked curiously.

Elladan laughed gently as he explained to the confused children, "I apologize, I had forgotten you have never heard our language. _Ada_ is Sindarin for Father."

"Oh, so your father taught you about the kinds of birds that nest here", Charlotte said fiddling with her locket again.

"That and many other things or at least he tried to", Elrohir said thinking back to a few of the lessons his father had tried to pound into his head that never seemed to sink in.

"I know what you mean. My Father taught me and my brothers a lot. He tried to teach me how to build a chair once, but it didn't come out the way I had wanted it too", James said laughing at the memory.

"That's because you were so impatient to have it finished that you rushed through the whole thing. It's your own fault the chair broke to pieces when you first sat in it", Charlotte said giggling mirthfully at her brother's red face.

"Says the girl who couldn't knit to save her life", James shot back at her.

Charlotte's face was red with embarrassment, but she also laughed as she remembered her first horrible attempt at making a scarf for her father. The yarn had knotted up terribly and left only a wadded up mess. She had been so upset when it didn't come out right, but her father had only kissed her head saying, "It is the thought that counts and knowing you tried to do something so sweet for me will keep me warm all winter."

"Are you alright_ Pen-neth_?", Elrohir asked seeing a lone tear fall from Charlotte's eyes. (Translation: Little One)

Charlotte, not wanting to have these two pity her, quickly wiped the tear away saying, "I am fine, thank you."

Before any of them could say or do anything, Charlotte stood up and quickly left the room. Elrohir made to follow her, but James took hold of the elf's arm. Elrohir looked down at the young man; ready to question him, but the forlorn look on the boy's face silenced him.

"Let her be for a little while. Lottie will never admit it, but Father's death hurt her deeply. Losing him hurt us all, but Lottie took it much harder than the rest of us. When she gets like this it is impossible to reason with her. The best we can do is leave her be and let her come to terms with it in her own time", James said sitting back down on the window sill, "I loved our father just as much as Lottie did and accepting that he was gone was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Lottie knows he is gone, but she doesn't know how to accept it."

The twins nodded remembering the sorrow they had felt when their mother had sailed to Valinor. She had been so close to death and had lost the will to fight as they placed her on the ship. The memory of her broken form still haunted their dreams some nights. Their father had been their strength and their sister had been their solid ground that kept them from fading. Their father and sister needed them; the twins would not fail them as they had their mother.

"I hope that, with time, your sister will come to accept and be at peace with his passing", Elrohir said looking out at the blue bird once more as it flew off to gather more twigs for the nest.

"Charlotte will accept it some day, but it has only been two years since father's death; it is still too soon", James said standing up and went to the foot of the bed to slip on the elvish boots he had been given.

He turned to the brothers with a grin on his face saying, "Well, no sense wasting the day on painful memories. I've been looking forward to seeing more of Rivendell, so I'm off to explore if you two want to join me I'd like to have a guide or two."

The twins instantly brightened up and followed James out of the room in higher spirits. They were proud of their home and looked forward to showing the young man all it had to offer.

* * *

Charlotte did not really care where she ended up right then. Her heart was aching with sorrow, but she did not want anyone to see her crying. Only her family could see her cry, not strangers. She did not want these elves to pity her nor did she want their sympathy. No amount of pity or sympathy would bring her father back to her. He was gone and in his passing a large part of Charlotte's heart went with him. She missed him more than anyone could understand.

She soon found herself in a garden filled with many flowers, trees, and birds of all kinds flying about and pecking at the ground. The sight was a peaceful one, but it did nothing for the ache within her chest. They were all finally safe. These people had never even heard of England, America, red coats, or even the war itself. The map they had been shown in Elrond's library showed all the lands around them, but none of them were familiar to her nor her brother. This place was no where near America nor England. They were safe here, but what good did that do them now? Her father and two of her brothers were dead. They were safe from death, but their losses far out weighed the prize in Charlotte's eyes.

She collapsed down beside a large cedar tree finally allowing the tears to leave her eyes. She had not cried in so long that it almost felt unnatural for the tears to be sliding down her face. The pain in her chest, however, did not leave her. Her eyes burned as the tears continued to fall and silent sobs racked her body as she leaned against the old cedar tree. Why did it hurt so much? Her father had been dead for two years, but the pain was as fresh as it had been the moment her mother had read them the letter.

Charlotte continued lean against the old cedar tree as her sobs grew to hushed gasps; tears were still pouring from her eyes like waterfalls. She was so lost within her own sorrow that she did not see that she was no longer alone within the gardens. She only realized it when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise when she saw that the hand belonged to Arwen.

"Shh, it's alright", Arwen said sitting down beside Charlotte and pulling her into a gentle hug.

Charlotte could have moved out of Arwen's gentle embrace, but something about the she-elf reminded her of her mother. Her arms wrapped around her made Charlotte feel safe and protected. She curled up against Arwen's side as her tears continued to fall and soak the fabric of Arwen's dress.

"Shh, _Pen-vuil_", Arwen whispered gently as she held Charlotte close to her side as she looked out at the warm sunlight that lite up the garden, "_Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen._" (Translation: Dear One/Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart.)

Arwen sat with Charlotte against the cedar tree, allowing the girl to cry and release all the pent up sorrow she had been carrying. She hoped her prayer would help Charlotte's heart heal from the pain. She may not have many memories of her mother, but the sorrow on Charlotte's face mirrored that of her father's and brothers' whenever the subject of her mother was brought up. She didn't need for Charlotte to tell her why she wept; she knew.

They sat there long after the sun had risen high above the mountain side and all of Rivendell was bathed in its light. Arwen sighed lightly as she looked down at Charlotte's sleeping face. The poor girl was exhausted from crying so much, but Arwen would never fault her for crying nor for how long she had cried. Only the Valar knew how many times her father and brothers had wept for the loss of Lady Celebrian. Even the strongest warriors will weep rivers and oceans when their very heart is wounded.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your reviews and votes. Scores: Legolas:1, Elrond:3, Erestor:3, and Glorfindel:4. These are the scores thus far, but keep in mind that I will decide the final pairings when the times comes, your votes and messages explaining the votes allow me to explore other options on the pairings. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you all and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my story :3

Disclaimer: (I know I should have put this up earlier) I OWN NOTHING! TOLKIEN IS MASTER OF ALL! I only own the Ashland Family :3

* * *

There was only one word to describe Rivendell...BEAUTIFUL! James had never see such a magnificent home nor such dramatic scenery that looked as though the gods had blessed the land with a holy beauty one would only think to find beyond heaven's gates. Everything in Rivendell was beautiful beyond words, from its architecture to the elves that lived there. It was flawless and this fact alone made James slightly wonder if he was awake or dreaming, or that he might be dead and now walked among angels. He knew he was neither asleep nor dead, but the pure perfection of Lord Elrond's home left him wondering that if such a place existed in this world, then what must heaven look like? Could there possibly be an even grander place than this elven home? If so, it would be hard pressed to surpass the pure majesty of Lord Elrond's home.

They had been wandering around Rivendell for hours and the twins were enjoying the young man's reactions to their home. They knew Rivendell had been named the Last Homely House because of it's peaceful atmosphere and glorious scenery that made if feel like home to all who entered. Their home's beauty did not escape their notice, but they had grown so used to its sights, sounds, and smells that seeing James so excited over every little thing made their hearts swell with pride. Their father's home was a wonderful place of healing and peace; a place they hoped this broken family would one day feel comfortable enough to call home. If for nothing else, they wanted to see these children smiling and enjoying their youth. The elves would certainly never tire of them.

"What's that over there?", James asked looking over at a clearing that had several targets set up.

They had traveled into the woods just outside the city to show James the trees, trails, and, secretly, the archery field. They hadn't told him where they were leading him, but once he saw a few elves firing arrows at the targets he quickly figured it out. The smile that spread across James' face and the excitement that filled his eyes warmed the Peredhil twins' hearts knowing they had been the cause of this child's current happiness.

"Father often talked about archery. He said it was a noble art to practice because it took a great deal of balance of skill, strength, and good judgment. He had often talked of taking it up as a hobby, but never really got around to it", James said as he stood at the edge of the field watching in awe as the elves fired arrow after arrow and hitting the center of the target each and every time.

"Why would he only employ it as a hobby? Did he not also use it for hunting or battle? Or did he simply prefer another weapon?", Elladan said finding it odd that the boy's father had only sought to learn archery as a hobby and not a skill for survival.

"Where we are from, bows and arrows are old weapons that no one has used in many years. The weapons back home are far more dangerous and can kill far more enemies swifter than any arrow could fly. I've noticed that no one uses rifles, pistols, nor canons here, so either your people are against them or you are one of the fortunate countries who have not had them introduced to your culture", James said remembering his father's lessons on the rare countries that had never had to do battle against heavily armed forces nor had ever seen a rifle; much less knew what a rifle was.

"Perhaps later you could tell us more about these strange weapons from your homeland", Elrohir said smiling down at the boy whose eyes were fixated on the archers

Though they did not show it, the twins were curious and concerned about these weapons James had spoken of. Could such weapons exist? They had seen the 'rifle' and 'pistol' in their father's study, but were not sure what to make of them. Could those odd devices really cause so much death? To them it seemed unlikely, but the way James spoke about it made them second guess their first assumption of the odd metal stick-like devices.

"Rifle? Pistol? Rather odd names for weapons, but then you are rather odd yourself", Elrohir said trying to lighten the mood.

"Says the elf that nearly cost us the war last night against the she-devils", James shot back with a smirk remembering how many pillows had hit Elrohir and how many pillows he had thrown at the girls only to have them thrown right back in his face.

"I will say this, our little sister is an excellent shot", Elrohir said bashfully admitting that his little sister had a rather strong throwing arm.

"That or you are just too slow. I've seen snails move faster than you did yesterday", James smirked seeing Elrohir's face slightly redden with embarrassment before his attention returned to the archers on the field. Too bad that James had failed to see the mischievous smile that spread across the elf's face the moment the boy's back was turned.

Without any warning, James quickly found himself pinned to the ground being tickled mercilessly by Elrohir who was grinning much like the Cheshire Cat had in the pictures from James' old Alice in Wonderland storybook. Elladan for his part only leaned against the tree shaking his head at his brother's silliness, but also happy to see the younger twin having so much fun with the child.

It had been so long since either of them had played with a child, so they intended to enjoy their time with the Ashland children while they still could. Children, especially mortal children, only stayed children for so long before they grow up. Elladan was pulled from these thoughts by the of the two males wrestling on the ground. James was trying to throw Elrohir off of him, but it's rather hard to fight off someone when one is laughing so hard they fear they may wet their pants.

"Elladan...call him off...", James gasped out between laughs hoping the other twin would come to his rescue.

"I am not a dog", Elrohir said playfully, tickling the boy's stomach causing James to squeal and fight twice as hard to escape his tormentor, "Slow am I? Seems to me you're the one who is too slow to evade my attack. Looks to me like you're the snail here."

Elladan, finally feeling sorry for James, tackled Elrohir off of the boy and pinned him to the ground. The younger twin looked up at his brother a little peeved at having his fun ended. Elladan, however, directed his attention to the boy who was still gasping for air on the ground. James' face was red from laughing so hard and each breath was a sharp gasp trying to force air into this body. He had tears in the sides of his eyes, but he was still lightly laughing as he drew in each breath.

Elrohir was glad to see the boy laughing, even if he had had to drag it out of him. Elladan too was pleased, but had a better idea of how to have fun with their new friend. They had brought James to the archery field for a reason.

It was no secret that the Peredhil Twins were amazing archers and enjoyed challenging other archers to see who was the better shot. On days when there was nothing better to do, their archery challenge was their greatest source of fun. James had never so much as held a bow in his hand; Elladan wanted to change that and see if the boy had a talent for it. If so then they would have a new competitor in their little game.

James finally caught his breath and looked over at the twins who were now sitting cross legged on the ground, side by side, looking at him seriously. Once again, James was reminded of the pictures from his old storybook, only this time they looked like the odd twin brothers Tweedledee and Tweedledum. He chuckled slightly at the image that thought had painted, but quickly brushed it off seeing the twins still staring at him with intense, unwavering eyes that seemed all too ready to pass judgment upon him.

"What is it?", James asked wondering what had them both looking so serious all of a sudden.

"We are wondering", Elladan began looking thoughtful for a moment.

"If you would be interested in learning archery", Elrohir finished for his brother.

James took another look out on the field and watched a few more arrows fly towards and embed themselves in the targets. He turned back to the twins and nodded his head. It would be nice to learn a new skill that he could entertain himself with. However, the the twins had other plans in mind.

"So you wish to learn, but the question is, if we teach you this skill, what will you use it for?", they said together looking at James just as seriously as their father had when he had questioned Charlotte and himself the other day.

"What will I use it for? What do you mean by that?", James asked sitting up, crossing his legs as he faced the brothers.

"Some learn so they can fight to protect those they love; family, friends, even their country", Elladan said beginning the same speech he and his brother had received before they learned archery themselves.

"Others learn to use it for hunting to feed themselves and their families", Elrohir said, his eyes holding James gaze for a time.

"Then there are those who learn archery only so that they may slay those who stand in their way. Regardless if the life they take is that of a friend, foe, neighbor or of their own kin", Elladan said, his face still as stone and his voice twice as hard.

"We have asked you and now you must answer, for what will you use this skill should we teach it to you?", they finished together; both of them looking stern and fierce.

James did not answer right away; he turned his gaze to the ground and began to ponder the question. What would he use this skill for? At first he had thought to simply learn it for fun, but the twins had brought more to mind that simply learning a new skill to pass the time. James knew he wanted to keep his family safe. His father and brothers had sacrificed so much for them to have a chance at a good life. They were now in a safe haven, where the war was virtually none existent and the lands were well guarded by skilled warriors. Yet would that be enough? Could James truly let these elves be the only defense should danger find them in this new land?

There was only one bag of bullets for the rifle and pistol; he could make more bullets, but the powder was another matter all together. Once the powder was gone then the guns would be useless. He needed another way to defend himself and others if ever he should find himself without his rifle.

He sat there thinking long and hard about the reasons the twins had given him for learning archery. Hunting was a no-brainer for James. His father had raised his sons to be excellent hunters, so using archery instead of a rifle to hunt for game would not make much difference to him. True, he could still use his rifle or the pistol for hunting, but it would end with the same problem of the powder being used up. He would need a way to hunt for food if and when the guns became useless.

The final reason left James a little uncertain of his choice. Could he find it in himself to kill another person? For whatever reason, could he bring himself to take another life simply because he could? Taking someone's life with a gun was easy. It required very little skill and was over so fast that one did not have to really think about the fact that they just had killed someone. James had never shot another person, but he had shot plenty of deer and rabbits over the years. It was easy to picture shooting a rabbit, it was food for the family. However, could he take the life of another person if he had to? If it meant the difference between survival and death?

**Survival**

That word sent his mind drifting back to when Lord Glorfindel's company had found them in the woods. James remembered seeing the arrows pointed at his family and had raised his rifle towards the offending elves. Seeing his family scared and being threatened is what had made him take up his rifle without a moment's hesitation. He had been ready to take a life. At that moment he would have killed any within Lord Glorfindel's company, even Elladan and Elrohir, if they had dared to try and harm his family. It had not mattered to him if the elves lived or died, all that had mattered was the survival of his family.

Remembering this, James raised his eyes back to the twins. Neither one had moved, spoken, nor looked away from the young man. They had sat and waited patiently for him to give his answer. These same elves whom he could and would have killed back in the woods were now willing to teach him archery. He had been ready and willing to kill them, but they had quickly forgiven him for this and made an effort to befriend the Ashland children afterward.

Elladan and Elrohir sat in silence waiting for James to answer them, but the longer they waited the more worried they became. When Lord Glorfindel had asked them this question, they had answered instantly that they would only use this skill to protect and survive. Yet, as they watched James pondering their question, they began to wonder if maybe they had asked this question a little too soon. He was still a boy after all.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I know my answer, but I'm not sure if it is the right one", James said taking a deep breath, "I want to protect my family, I'll need more than a rifle to do that. Soon the rifle and pistol will be useless; that will leave me with only the hunting daggers to defend them. I'll need more than that if I want to protect them should we ever find ourselves in danger."

The twins nodded in understanding as they awaited the rest of his answer, "I also do not wish for us to be a burden to your father. Your people have allowed us to remain safe here without truly knowing anything about us and for that I am grateful. If anything I'd like to try and repay that kindness. My father taught me how to hunt before he died and I would gladly lend that skill to your father's service as my thanks for all you and your people have done for my family."

James sat there in silence for several minutes looking a little more than uneasy. The twins could see it in his eyes that something bothered him greatly. He seemed conflicted as he tried to speak again, but no words came. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he heaved a sigh and returned his gaze to the ground.

"I'm not sure if I can be trusted not to take a life with this skill. What's more, I would not know if I would not take the life of one of your people should you teach me. When you found us, your arrows were trained on my family. I will not lie, had you moved to hurt them, I would not have hesitated to shoot you down. I had been ready to take your lives right then. Even after you had lowered your weapons, I had kept my rifle aimed at you", James said feeling rather ashamed that he had raised a weapon to the elves that were now the reason his family was safe and responsible for saving Ethan's life, "I want to learn this skill to protect my family. To take care of them, but I cannot say I will not take the life of any who would try to harm them. Even you whom I've come to call my friends."

The twins' faces remained stern and unwavering. James began to wonder if he had said too much or if the answer he had given had angered them. Had he lost their friendship? He sorely hoped not, but the looks on their faces left him questioning himself. His mind began to wander to what would happen to his family should these elves turn them out because he had offended them. He didn't have long to panic though as he was quickly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of laughter.

The twins were laughing at him. He had practically said he would kill them without hesitation and they were laughing at him as if it were all a grand joke. James had wondered more than once since his family had entered Rivendell if the twins were a few blueberries short of a pie, but right then he was almost dead certain that they had both lost their minds. What other reason would they find any of this funny? True, he was no where near as skilled warrior as the twins were, but sane people usually don't laugh when a potential student basically tells them he may one day use their teachings to kill them.

The next words spoken knocked James for a loop; Elladan smiled proudly at the young man saying, "Well said, James."

"What the devil?", James thought to himself knowing his face must have looked as confounded as he felt.

"You want to learn so you may protect those you love and to care for them, but you are also willing to take a life should those you care for be in danger. Even if the one threatening them was a friend or otherwise, you admit to being willing to take their life to save the lives of those you protect. A well spoken answer James", Elrohir said nodding his approval at the still befuddled boy that sat before them.

"James", Elladan said, seeing the boy was still confused, "Being a warrior means knowing when to take a life and when to spare a life. You would not willingly take a life without cause nor out of spite. Your eyes showed the truth of your words. You are willing to protect those you hold dear, even if it means taking the life of another to ensure that. To take a life in defense of one's own life, or the lives of their family, friends or country, is the only way one can take a life while keeping one's honor. To take a life purely out of greed, jealousy, spite, or anger is to stain one's house with blood and shame."

James listened and understood what they meant now. They had asked him this question to gain knowledge, not only of his character as a person, but to teach him what the archery lessons were meant for. These twin elves, even though he was still on the fence on whether or not they were half-mad, were full of surprises and wisdom. They had tested his character and he had passed, but if this was only a test of his character then what would the rest of their lessons be like?

"Come now, it's nearly time for the mid-day meal. We missed breakfast and I doubt you'll want to practice on an empty stomach", Elladan said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

James didn't get a chance to retort as his stomach gave a loud rumble causing the twins to nearly fall back to the ground laughing. Face red with embarrassment, James stuck his tongue out at them before making a dash back towards the city calling back to the twins, "Last one back is a horse's rear-end!"

Hearing the challenge, the twins were hot on his heels and catching up fast. James had always been fast on his feet, but he had a feeling the twins were letting him win. He may have been a sore loser every now and then, but the one thing James disliked more than anything was when someone underestimated him. He knew the twins were faster than this and he was not about to let them get away with letting him win.

"Are all elves this slow? It's no wonder you have such long lives, it seems to take you forever to do anything", he called back to them quickening his pace just in case Elrohir felt the need to repeat the tickle attack from earlier.

The twins shared a mischievous smirk as they darted forward at full speed and quickly over took the boy. James, not about to be out done, went sprinting after them in hopes of at least arriving only a few moments after they did. He may not win, but it wasn't in his nature to give up. He'd at least prove that he could stay on their heels.

"Look at that Elladan, I've never seen a mortal run that fast since Estel when we had to give him a bath", Elrohir said to his brother who was keeping pace with him as they kept at least five paces between them and James.

"True, but this one is determined to catch us rather than run away from us. Quite the switch isn't it?", Elladan said looking back to make sure that James was still with them as they bolted across the narrow bridge leading into Rivendell.

"An interesting switch, but not a bad one, I must say. Much better than having to search the whole valley for one boy who didn't want to be bathed", Elrohir said as they came to a stop outside the banquet hall.

James was only a few moments behind them, but he couldn't summon a his usual cocky smile this time. He was completely out of breath and slightly shaking from exertion. After seeing him hunch over to rest his hands on his knees, gasping for breath, the twins worried that they had pushed the boy too far. James looked as if he would fall over, but before either of them could move to help him sit down on the steps of the banquet hall, James let out a tired laugh that left them shocked.

James looked up at them smiling, his face still red from running so far, so fast, "Seems I'll have to take back what I said about elves being slow."

The twins blinked a few times before they both threw their heads back laughing with James who by that point had caught his second wind. The three of them stood there laughing at the silliness of it all, ignoring some of the odd stares others were giving them. Of course after living with Elrond's sons for so many years, most of them were used to the twins childish antics, after a while the on lookers simply shrugged it off and went about their business. No one, save their father and sister, ever really understood the odd Peredhil twins.

"You did very well. I haven't met a mortal who could keep up with us since Estel and he was raised among us. The fact that you can keep up with us before we've even begun to train you is a good omen", Elladan said patting James shoulder as the boy stood up from his hunched over position.

"While I'm glad I was able to at least keep up with you, I'd rather not have to run that fast again", he said, his breathing still labored.

"Well _mellonen 'ornui_, come along before we miss yet another meal", Elrohir said still chuckling lightly as he led the way into the banquet hall where everyone was just starting to enter and take their seats. (My Brave Friend)

James and the twins took seats along side each other and quickly lost themselves in conversation about archery, when practices should be held, and for how long. They were having a rather good time laughing and talking about anything that came to mind. James, however, was instantly drawn to the entrance of the banquet hall when he heard a familiar laugh.

There was Charlotte entering the banquet hall, dressed finer than any princess from his old storybooks. She was happily talking with Lady Arwen as they made their way to sit across from James and the twins. Charlotte looked absolutely beautiful and was smiling as if she did not have a care in the world. When they had left that morning she had been a mournful mess, what had happened in the time they had been gone?


	8. Chapter 8

(Earlier that day)

Crying one's self to sleep never helped ease the pain that caused the tears in the first place. The only thing that ever came from crying one's self to sleep was to awake sorrowful and weary. Charlotte had cried herself to sleep many times in the past and each time she awoke more weary than when she had fell asleep. Her head and her heart would ache for several minutes after waking before she would get up to wash her face and move on with the day.

Yet as Charlotte began to awake she did not feel any of these things. She felt well rested and warm. The warmth coming partially from the sun that was now shining down on her face and also coming from the elf who held her tightly within her arms. Charlotte, at some point, had been moved into Arwen's lap with her head resting on the she-elf's shoulder. She could feel Arwen softly running her fingers through her messy blond hair while humming. The sound of Arwen's humming is what had awoken Charlotte. It was a sweet, gentle melody that seemed to put her mind at ease the more she listened to it.

"What song is that?", Charlotte found herself asking without realizing she had spoken.

Arwen continued to comb her fingers through Charlotte's hair saying, "It is an old lullaby my mother used to sing. I don't remember much of her, but this song has always stayed with me."

Charlotte unconsciously reached for her locket as Arwen began to hum again. Arwen had seen the locket and thought it beautiful, but did not recognize the craft nor the designs carved into it. Most trinkets, swords, shields, clothes, and other items held certain traits that gave away what race had made them. This locket seemed to have been made by elves due to its fine details and smoothly crafted surface. Yet the markings on the necklace were not that of any elf kingdom, nor of any other race Arwen had seen within Middle Earth.

Regardless of what race had crafted the necklace, Arwen could see that Charlotte was very attached to it. She had clutched it tightly in her sleep and even now held it close to her heart. It was as if she was afraid to let go of it, but there was more to it than that. This locket meant something to Charlotte which extended far beyond it being a simple trinket that she favored. However, questions about the locket's value to the young lady would have to wait, Arwen had another question of greater importance.

"Tell me _Pen-vuil_, what has made you so sad?", Arwen asked her hoping she would share with her the reason for her many tears.

Charlotte clutched the locket tighter as the memories of why she was crying came to mind. Could she trust this elf enough to tell her why she had been crying? Then again, judging from how high the sun was, Arwen had sat with her for a long time. She had stayed with her and was still trying to help sooth Charlotte's troubled mind. Only her mother had ever done what this elf was doing for her and she was not even of her kin. Charlotte owed her an explanation at the very least.

"Remembering hurts", she said trying to find the right words to explain herself, but didn't get any further than those two words.

She wanted to tell Arwen what had made her cry for the better part of the morning, but she could not seem to make the words come from her mind to her mouth. Why was it so hard to say she missed her father and that she, even after he had been dead for two years, was still mourning him as if he had only died the day before. Was it so wrong to miss him this much? Did it have to hurt so much to remember him? Why was it so hard to say?

"Shh, it will be alright", Arwen said seeing the heartbroken look in the girl's eyes, "Some memories are more painful than others. Each of us holds many memories that bring us to tears and leave us feeling lost. I may not fully understand the pain you are going through, but I do know you can not allow your sorrow to take hold of you", Arwen petted Charlotte's head for a few moments before continuing, "Often the path from inner turmoil begins with a friendly ear who will listen and not judge. When you are ready to share your pain, my ear will always be open and I will always listen."

Charlotte nodded her understanding as they sat there a moment longer. They didn't have to sit there long before Charlotte's stomach began to growl. Charlotte's face quickly turned red with embarrassment, but Arwen found herself giggling lightly the poor girl's horrified expression. The morning meal would be served soon, but they would be a little late getting there.

"Well, we've been out here for a long while and the afternoon meal will be served soon. Come, let's go get you dressed for lunch", Arwen said as she stood up and helped Charlotte to her feet, "Unless of course you'd like to go in your night-gown."

Charlotte's face could not have been redder as she looked down at the white night dress she had fallen slept in. She had completely ignored the fact that she had been under-dressed when she had ran from the bed room. Even though she was only eleven, she knew that no self-respecting lady would have allowed anyone to see her night-dress unless they were family. The only excuse for anyone else seeing her night-dress had been when Lord Glorfindel and his company had found them. Now there was no excuse and she felt embarrassed that someone might have seen her.

Arwen, however, found her horrified expression adorable. True, she felt a little bad for the girl feeling embarrassed, but she only found that to be all the more adorable. Taking hold of Charlotte's small hand she led her back into the main house and into her room.

Charlotte's first impression of Arwen's room was that it was very artistic. Most of the house was beautifully made and held a very aristocratic air about it. The artwork put into the building would have made even the British Royalty green with envy. Arwen's room was no less beautiful than the rest of Lord Elrond's home, but it also spoke volumes about Lady Arwen herself.

From the tapestries decorating the walls and the finely detailed carvings on every inch of wood, Arwen's room was by far one of the most beautiful in the house. Charlotte wandered around the room for a few minutes while Arwen was searching through her wardrobe for something. Charlotte's eyes soon found themselves locked on a particular tapestry that was finely woven and the image so detailed and so realistic that it took her breath away. Who ever had woven this tapestry was a very gifted artist, even a child at Charlotte's age could see that.

"I wove that tapestry with my father several years ago", Arwen said, making Charlotte jump in surprise, "The gardens had been so full of life that year that I wished to save that memory forever."

Charlotte allowed a small smile to grace her face as she looked once more at the tapestry and its vibrant colors and elaborate details that made it seems so real. It felt as if she was looking out a window at the gardens and they remained everlastingly beautiful for her delight. Arwen smiled gently at the young lady that stood before here; appraising one of Arwen's most prized possessions with wonder-filled eyes.

"It's amazing", Charlotte finally allowed herself to say softly as she finally looked away from the tapestry.

"Yes, it is. It took my father and I many nights to finish it. He had sat at the window and painted the garden on a canvas so that we would not lose the vision of its beauty. Then every night after the evening meal, we would sit by the fire and weave the tapestry together. Every thread, every stitch, and every detail we made together", Arwen said feeling very proud of the tapestry, "It is one of my favorite memories with my father. It did not matter how busy he was or how tired his duties had made him that day; he would sit with me every night weaving this memory we both wanted to keep."

Charlotte had taken hold of her locket once more and held it close as she listened to Arwen talk about her father and the tapestry. She remembered the nights her father would sit her in his lap teaching her the letters of the alphabet and how to read. They would sit by the fire with her siblings while he read to them from the children's books he had bought for them. Each one held a stories about talking animals, princesses, and handsome princes that would rescue the princess from the villains who wished to keep her prisoner. Charlotte had loved those stories and her father loved hearing her read to him once she was able to.

"My father used to sit with me at night and read to me. When we were old enough, he taught me and my brothers how to read and write. When I was six years old, he used to sit me on his knee and I would read from our storybook. It wasn't easy at first, but he was always so patient with me", Charlotte said remembering reading to her father and his kind words of encouragement when ever she would get a word wrong.

"You miss him", Arwen said noticing how Charlotte flinched slightly, "It's alright to miss him you know.

Charlotte didn't speak for several minutes; only stood there listening to the birds outside. Hearing them sing reminded her how much her father had loved nature and all the lessons he taught her and her siblings about it. From trees to flowers to animals, her father took great joy in teaching them everything he knew about them. She missed that most about him. The way his eyes would light up when talking about nature. She shook her head saying, "I shouldn't. It's been two years now...I shouldn't..."

Arwen tilted Charlotte's face up to meet her eyes as she said, "There is no shame in missing someone you love. I often miss my mother. I don't have many memories of her, but that doesn't mean I do not miss her. My father, an elf who is thousands of years old, still misses my mother with a passion. I've heard him crying some nights in his study. I've held my brothers as they have cried from missing her, just as they have held me when I begin to miss her. It is never wrong to miss someone you love, Charlotte."

Charlotte stood there shocked for a moment. Grown men, elves, crying? She couldn't picture it. Her father used to tell the boys to dry it up and act like men when they would cry over something that didn't seem important. She had never seen her father cry. Charlotte had seen Lord Elrond and could not imagine an elf like him crying over anything. He seemed so stern and in control of himself that it was hard to imagine him crying or even feeling sad at all. The twins were no different. They were kind and playful, but they also seemed so in control of themselves and their emotions that it just seemed impossible for them to cry.

"You may find it hard to believe, but adults do cry when their hearts are heavy with grief", Arwen said giving Charlotte's hand a gentle squeeze before going to her wardrobe once more, "This should do nicely."

Charlotte turned to see Arwen holding up a baby blue gown that reminded her of the princesses in the storybooks she had read with her father. Arwen helped her put the dress on and then sat her down in front of the mirror to fix her hair. Charlotte sat there looking at the dress and fiddling with its long sleeves. It was a beautiful dress, much more beautiful than she had ever seen worn back home. She continued to fiddle with her sleeves as Arwen brushed and braided her hair.

"There now", Arwen said helping Charlotte stand and led her over to a silver framed full length mirror, "Truly lovely."

Charlotte at first did not recognize herself. Her usually messy, dirty blond hair was now brushed down into smooth waves, with small braids that kept her long hair out of her face. The dress was lovely to look at and even more comfortable to wear. Charlotte found herself smiling at the image before her. Arwen giggled lightly at the smile that had spread across Charlotte's face and even more when her face became curiously confused.

"What's so funny?", Charlotte asked turning towards the giggling elf.

"You, _Pen-vuil_, look so lovely when you smile that it fills my heart with joy", she said getting her giggles under control, "However, your expressions are rather amusing."

Charlotte blushed and said, "Amusing? How so? Do you mean to mock me?"

Arwen laughed lightly saying, "Nay, I do not mean to mock you at all, _Pen-vuil_."

"I feel like I'm being mocked", Charlotte said under her breath before asking, "What does that mean anyway?"

"_Pen-vuil_, it is Sindarin for Dear One. Perhaps if you wish it, you and your siblings may learn it while you are here", Arwen said seeing Charlotte's curious expression replace her previous look of irritation.

"Sindarin? Is that what I've heard the other elves speaking in the halls?", Charlotte asked now curious about the language.

"Yes, it is the most commonly spoken elven language. You'll find more elves speak Sindarin than they do the Common Tongue. It could prove to be very helpful to you and your family if you chose to learn it", Arwen said as she placed a few blue, white, and lavender colored flowers in Charlotte's hair.

"It does sound lovely when spoken", Charlotte thought as she examined the flowers that now decorated her braids, "I doubt any princess in the our old books ever had a dress like this."

"Come along now, we had best get to the banquet hall before we miss the meal entirely", Arwen said ushering Charlotte out of the room and down the hall.

The halls were full of elaborate wall paintings, carvings and tapestries that looked just as amazing as the one hanging in Arwen's room. Charlotte had to keep herself from looking at them too long lest they miss breakfast all together. She had plenty of time to go back and look at the tapestries later. There was so much to see in Rivendell, but Charlotte felt that, even if she spent a life time there, she would never cease to be amazed by this beautiful city.

"Maybe, after we have had something to eat, I could show you around the grounds. Perhaps we might visit my father's library...that is if Lord Erestor doesn't mind. He is very particular about books and values them greatly", Arwen said trying to stifle her giggles.

"Sounds a lot like my father. He loved books about as much as he loved breathing... maybe even more", Charlotte laughed remembering her father's obsession with books and how they were treated under his roof.

Arwen continued to tell Charlotte about the elven lords, her brothers and all the embarrassing and humorous things they did. From when Estel trashed the library looking for a book on dragons to Lord Glorfindel's hair that had been braided by the twins while he had slept. It was all rather amusing and made Charlotte feel a little bit better about the day.

She had been sad and perhaps feeling a little guilty, because she was alive and safe within Rivendell and her father and brothers were not. The more time she spent with Arwen the more Charlotte's spirits seemed to life. Arwen, for her part, was glad to feel the shadow that had loomed over Charlotte's heart slowly easing away. It was not gone and it probably would never leave her, but for the moment Arwen had warded off her sorrows.

Charlotte entered the banquet hall laughing joyfully at the story Arwen had told her of the bath time incident. How Estel had managed to out wit her brothers and had nearly every one searching the valley for him. The boy seemed like a real terror to raise, but, then again, most boys were hard to raise. Estel seemed like the playful sort that just didn't like to be told what to do.

"They eventually found him in the library and poor Lord Erestor nearly fainted from how much mud Estel had tract in", Arwen told her laughing happily along side Charlotte as they made their way over to the twins and James who were all staring at Charlotte in awe.

"What? Do I look that bad?", Charlotte asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nay My Lady", Elladan said smiling as he gently took her hand in his, "You look wonderful", he said placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, which made Charlotte's face glow red with embarrassment and James' face red with irritation.

"Thank you", Charlotte said blushing on up to the roots of her hair.

She may have only been eleven years old right then, but even a blind girl could see that Elladan was handsome and charming. Charlotte was mostly embarrassed because he had kissed her hand in front of James. Her brother was notoriously selfish when it came to his sisters. He didn't like anyone who wasn't family taking their time away from him. He may have been the oldest of the four of them, but he was also the most immature of the group. Charlotte only hoped her brother wouldn't do something stupid like he had done in the past when little boys back home would give her flowers of kiss her cheek. He was a big brother and he acted like one. Stubborn, selfish, and over protective.

"Hey look at that", Elrohir said his eyes slightly wide at the scene before him.

Everyone looked to the door and saw Evangeline being led into the banquet hall with Avalyn on her hip. This would not have been a big deal to anyone...unless you saw whose arm she was on as she entered the banquet hall.

* * *

Merry Christmas! My gift to you... A CLIFF HANGER! Be glad it's not a clothes hanger cause those are annoying and they hurt when people throw them at you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to have the next one posted before New Years!


	9. Chapter 9

James and Charlotte's eyes bugged out at the sight before them. They had never seen their mother on the arm of anyone other than their father. Evangeline entered the banquet hall on the arm of Lindir, a dark-haired elf they had met playing his harp only yesterday in the gardens. He had said hello to them, rather shyly as they had entered the garden, but had continued to play his harp without disturbing their games. He, however, had been heard laughing lightly when ever James fell down. He was a quiet fellow that didn't seem to like drawing attention to himself, so how had he come to have Evangeline, their mother, on his arm this morning?

His aquamarine eyes seemed to shine joyfully as he continued to talk with their mother. They were speaking of music when they drew within ear shot. Evangeline was telling him about the music lessons she had taken as a child and how she had played during many parties they had held at the plantation over the years. Lindir seemed to be hanging on every word Evangeline spoke as they approached the table that James and the others occupied.

The twins and James, remembering their manners, quickly stood up in respect for Evangeline as Lindir pulled a chair out for her.

"Good afternoon My Lady Evangeline", the twins chorused in perfect sync as they both gave a small bow making Evangeline and the others laugh lightly at their antics.

"Good afternoon My Lords", Evangeline said bowing her head to them as she took the seat offered to her by Lindir, "Thank you My Lord."

Evangeline nearly laughed at the looks on her children's faces as she playfully said, "I would ask where you two have been all morning, but I am afraid of the answer I would receive."

"I didn't do anything bad! I was with Arwen all morning in the west gardens", Charlotte said just as playfully, forgetting about her mother entering the banquet hall on the arm of the elf that now sat alongside her smiling shyly. Charlotte eyed him curiously for a moment before turning to her brother sitting across from her, "I can't say the same for James. No telling what mischief he's been up to all morning."

"Nay sister, I have done nothing more than taken a stroll with My Lords, Elrohir and Elladan", James said snapping out of his stupor and joining in on the playful banter.

The elves around them smiled mirthfully at the family's playful, loving meeting. Both children and mother seemed to be growing more at ease with their surroundings and those whom lived in Lord Elrond's home. Elrond's children cast a few glances over at Lindir who sat beside Lady Evangeline wondering just how he had made the Lady's acquaintance.

He had greeted the children yesterday in the gardens, but had otherwise remained focused on his newest composition. He had not been rude, only distracted by his music as he was known to do. Lindir often would lose himself so deep within his music that he lost all sense of time and reality itself. Such times often ended with yet another masterpiece of his creation. Yet this also resulted in him shying away from others to focus more on his music. Often when he was not working on his music he was helping Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor with their daily duties. While he was shy and quiet, he was also very dependable when it came to helping others.

"We have not seen you all morning Mother", Charlotte said hoping to find out more about the elf that had escorted her mother, "Did you go see Ethan? How is he?"

"Have they said when he will be allowed out of bed?", James chorused in, "Did Lord Elrond say what has made him so ill? Was it the flu again?"

"Children", Evangeline said sternly, quickly reminding them to behave when in public, "If you will settle down and eat your lunch then perhaps we can sit down afterward and talk about your brother."

The two children looked thoroughly chastised as they nodded their heads saying, "Sorry Mother. Yes Mother."

Evangeline sighed, but smiled inwardly at her children's behavior. True, they had forgotten themselves for a moment, but seeing them behaving more like their old selves brought more joy to her heart than could be measured. They all then turned their attention to the feast before them and proceeded to eat their fill. Evangeline smiled down at her youngest daughter as she stuffed a slice of apple in her mouth. Avalyn had had herself quite the adventure earlier. Scaring her mother half to death in the process, but in the end they had made a new friend whom now sat beside her.

(Earlier that day)

Normally, Evangeline was an early riser, but today she slept in. The stress, fear, and restlessness from the last few days had taken their toll and her body needed the rest. However, while she slept, a little girl was waking up.

Normally, Avalyn would sit quietly until her mother or one of her siblings came to get her, but she had woken up filled with so much energy she needed to get up. She stood up in the cradle and looked over at her sleeping mother.

"Mama is asleep", she thought as she sucked on her thumb and started looking around the room.

The room was pretty and the sun felt so warm as it filled the room. Avalyn stood there in the cradle looking around for a time before deciding she was bored with looking at the room. She looked down in the cradle and saw only pillows and blankets; no toys at all. She wanted to play, but for one to play one must either have toys or a very creative imagination. She took one more look at her mother before she attempted to quietly climb out of the cradle.

This did not work out as she planned. The cradle toppled over with her the moment she tried to climb out the side of it. Avalyn sat there on the floor staring at the knocked over cradle for a moment before turning to see that her mother was still asleep. Being a child, one often does not care if they have made a mess or knocked something of value over, but, even at a young age, every child knows that if you want to get away with something then the best time to do it is when the parents are asleep.

Avalyn stood up with her thumb still in her mouth as she began to walk around the room looking for something to play with. It did not take her long to realize there were no toys, books, or even baubles to play with. Her mother was still asleep, so she had no one to play with. What's a little girl to do? Go find her entertainment else where, of course. Avalyn toddled over to the door she figured would lead out of the room, but the handle was too high for her to reach. Being only 3 feet tall had its disadvantages and this was one of them.

Still sucking her thumb in contemplation, Avalyn looked around the room for a moment before spotting a small stool in front of a lovely looking vanity. Smiling around her thumb, Avalyn quickly toddled over to the stool. It was heavier than she had first thought it would be, but, like her mother, she was very stubborn. She took hold of the stool with both hands and proceeded to drag the stool over to the door.

"Stupid, why do you have to be so heavy", she thought as she finally reached the door.

If dragging the stool was not difficult enough, she then had to climb on top of it. The stool was taller than her, so climbing on top of it was even more difficult than dragging it across the room. She nearly toppled the stool over her first few tries, but eventually she was able to climb up on to the stool. Taking hold of the shining silver handle, Avalyn, with a good bit of effort, pulled the door open. She giggled at her hard won victory, but there was one problem left. How was she going to get down again?

"Stupid, why do you have to be so high?", she thought looking down at the floor that, to a her, seemed to be several feet below her.

She stared at the floor for a minute thinking about how she would get down without hurting herself, but the only way to get down seemed to be either climb down or jump. Jumping did not sound like a good idea, so she opted to climb down the stool. Easier said than done. Avalyn braced her hands on the stool trying to make sure her feet hit the ground first, they did, but she lost her footing and landed on her bottom with a soft thump.

"Stupid", she thought one last time glaring at the stool, shoving her thumb back in her mouth in defiance before standing up and walked out the door.

The hallway was huge, at least to Avalyn it was, and it seemed to stretch on forever. Looking around her, Avalyn was reminded of the storybooks her mother had read her. One of them being Gulliver's Travels and the part of him going to Lilliput, an island inhabited by six-inch tall people. Looking around her, Avalyn felt this is what it must feel like to be one of those small people if they ever entered a normal sized person's house. She didn't like the idea of being so small.

Avalyn, being only a toddler with a short attention span, soon forgot about her surroundings when she spotted something just outside the window. It was a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in a small garden. Avalyn, like most girls, loved butterflies. Forgetting all about her previous thoughts of finding someone or something to play with, she made her way out to the garden.

With her thumb still in her mouth, Avalyn toddled out into the garden seeing so many different kinds of butterflies flying around or sitting on flowers. They were all so pretty and there were so many of them that Avalyn was giggling with delight at the sight before her. Like any other child, Avalyn began to chase the butterflies in hopes of catching one. Giggling joyfully, Avalyn continued to chase the butterflies about the garden, unaware she was being watched.

* * *

Lord Elrond had been sitting in his study looking over many old scrolls and letters from the Greenwood, now quickly becoming known as Mirkwood, and Lothlorien discussing the changes seen in Middle Earth. The Greenwood was growing more sickly than ever and the spiders numbers had increased drastically. Darkness was sweeping across the land like a plague and drawing closer with each passing day. King Thranduil had sent a message the day before stating that he would soon send a few of his warriors to collect a few scrolls from Lord Elrond that could help form a solution to these problems. These texts now lay on Lord Elrond's desk as he poured over each and every one trying to find a solution to ward off the darkness that had come over the Greenwood.

The power of the elves was only so strong and could only reach so far from their homes. The Greenwood was King Thranduil's realm, but the darkness that spreads there was proving to be harder to fend off with only the light of the Eldar that all elves possessed. Perhaps there was a spell, a rune...something that could help his kin to fend off such darkness. While Elrond did not often agree with King Thranduil's ideals and the manner in which he ruled, he was still his kin. True, Thranduil was a proud elf and tended to be far more harsh in his judgment than others; he was still of elf kind and there fore Lord Elrond would lend his assistance to the elves of Mirkwood.

"My Lord Elrond", came a voice from the doorway startling Lord Elrond from his reading.

He looked up to see Lindir standing there carrying a few scrolls he had sent for from Lord Erestor. Elrond quickly rose from his desk and took the scrolls from him.

"Thank you, _Mellon nin_", Elrond said placing the scrolls on his desk.

Before either of them spoke another word, they heard laughter filtering in through the windows of the study. It was the joyful laughter of a little girl. Wanting to see whom the laugh belonged to, Elrond and Lindir moved to the window only to see the delightful sight of little Avalyn chasing butterflies as her sweet laughter seemed to ring out like a sweet music that could rival one of Lindir's greatest compositions.

"It would seem this valley will sing once more with the laughter of children", Elrond said smiling gently, "Let us hope that such joy and innocence will remain within my house during these dark times."

Lindir knew his lord was growing weary from all he had heard from Lady Galadriel, whom had left early that morning with her escorts back to Lothlorien, and from King Thranduil's messenger only yesterday. The darkness from Mordor and Dol Guldur was spreading across the lands; orcs grew in number and attacked their borders boldly as they had done during the darkest days of Sauron's time. So many times the sentries that protected the borders of Rivendell had returned wounded and with many tales of orcs attacking the borders. They were getting bolder and more vicious each passing day.

"Has any news come from Lord Celeborn, My Lord?", Lindir asked not taking his eyes off of Avalyn as she chased after a yellow butterfly.

"The black fortress has been restored", he said remembering the letter Celeborn had sent with the envoy that had come to help escort Lady Galadriel back to Lothlorien, "Orcs packs are joining together and attacking, not only our borders, but those of every elven kingdom. I fear that these attacks will only grow worse unless we find a way to stop it."

Lindir nodded in understanding as the two elven lords looked back outside at little Avalyn who was now laying on the ground laughing happily as the swarm of butterflies fluttered around the flowers surrounding her; even a few landing on her tummy, shoulders, and one on her forehead. She giggled happily, but was far too tired to move after having ran for so long.

"I wonder if Lady Evangeline is awake? Surely she would not leave the babe unattended", Elrond said thoughtfully as he kept a close eye on the little girl whom now was sitting against the old willow tree sucking her thumb as several more butterflies came to rest on the flowers that now surrounded the little girl.

"I heard from Lord Erestor that Lady Evangeline had looked exceptionally exhausted this past evening. He recalled her tale to me a few moments ago; it is possible the lady is in need of much rest for her mind and body to heal", Lindir said softly remembering what Lord Erestor had told him while he was gathering the requested scrolls.

"Yes, yet I believe you are right, but she will also nourishment to keep up her strength", Lord Elrond said walked towards the door, "Lindir, keep an eye on the babe. I will go see to the mother to be sure she is well."

"Yes My Lord", Lindir said with a small bow before following his lord out of the study.

Lindir watched Lord Elrond as he made his way towards the guest wing. Something about this family seemed to have raised his Lord's protective nature. Then again, remembering what Erestor had told him, he could not really blame his lord. Lord Elrond was known for his wisdom, strength, and kindness, but even more so for his desire to protect others in need. It was obvious from his actions that Lord Elrond felt sympathetic towards this family and wanted to keep them safe. If that was Lord Elrond's wish, then Lindir would assist him if and when he was needed.

* * *

Lindir entered the garden only to see the little girl laying back in the grass, wearing only her little white night-gown and staring up at the sky. She was a lovely little girl. Her dark curly hair hung wildly around her shoulders. The white night-gown she wore was a few sizes too big and seemed to swallow her up as she laid upon the grass. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue and seemed to shine brighter than any jewel that dwarfs could uncover. Filled with such innocence and joy, it nearly broke Lindir's heart to know that this child had endured so much in the past. Yet, as he continued to watched her, he felt warmth fill his heart knowing that such tragedies had not tarnished her innocence.

"I see you have found yourself a little hide away, _Pen-neth_", Lindir said gently to gain the child's attention.

Avalyn shot up off the ground and turned to see who had spoken. This elf, she had seen before, but, unlike Arwen and her brothers, he had not played with her nor spoken to her when they had seen him in the gardens yesterday. Yet, Avalyn was still only a toddler and didn't quite understand danger or death as her siblings and mother did. To her this elf was just another person, but a person she did not know.

With her thumb firmly in her mouth, Avalyn sat there staring at him curiously. Lindir almost laughed at how adorable she looked sitting there with her thumb jammed in her mouth and her eyes wide with curiosity. Such an innocent babe she was, but even the innocent could be easily frightened of the unknown. He would have to take care and show the little one he was a friend.

He moved, unhurriedly into the garden; Avalyn's eyes never left him as he made his way over to one of the flower filled bushes that surrounded the little garden. He selected a deep blue flower that, in the common tongue, was called a Morning Glory. It was a lovely yet simple flower, much like the child that sat in the lush green grass watching him with large eyes filled with curiosity.

Lindir looked from the flower to the girl, Avalyn, before he approached her with flower in hand. Kneeling down before her, he held the flower out to her with a kind smile planted on his gentle, yet shy face. Avalyn for her part looked at the flower and then back to the elf who was holding out to her. Seeing how pretty the flower was, Avalyn took it from Lindir's hand and bringing it closer to her face to see it better. It was a very pretty dark blue flower. Avalyn continued to look over the flower, unaware that Lindir had taken a seat beside her on the grass while watching her with a new curiosity.

Lindir was intrigued by the small babe that sat beside him examining the flower with profound concentration. Her eyes were fully focused on the flower while sucking away at her little thumb that seemed to keep constant residence within her mouth. She seemed completely at peace with her surroundings and content just to sit and look over the little blue flower she held in her tiny hand.

Lindir looked up at the clear blue sky that now hung over the valley like a good omen for things to come. No clouds could be seen, the birds could be heard singing throughout the valley, and his little companion sat quietly beside him. Everything was in perfect harmony at that moment. A music Lindir could never hope to compose was the sound of nature at peace. Only the Valar could compose such a masterpiece as he was witnessing in that moment. Harmony, sweet harmony of the earth and those that dwelt upon it. Staring up at the blue sky that little Avalyn had been staring up at he found himself just as lost in it's simple beauty at the babe had been. A lovely blue harmony.

"_Eilla_", he said looking down at Avalyn, whose attention was instantly back to him, "It means 'blue harmony' in the language of my people. I believe such a name is well suited to you, Little Avalyn. You are a simple beauty, filled with such innocence and at peace with all that is around you. In perfect harmony with all that is around you."

Avalyn listened to him, but didn't quite understand what he meant. Eilla? It sounded pretty when he had said it. Then again, she thought his voice was very pretty when he spoke at all. She liked him. He had given her a pretty flower and had come to sit with her. He had said more that she didn't quite understand, but the way he said it made her think it must have been something good. She turned her attention back to the flower in her hand and brought it up to her nose to smell. Sadly, the flower had no scent. Curious if maybe the elf beside her could smell it, she stood up and held the flower towards his face.

Lindir was shocked at how fast the little girl had moved without him noticing. She held the flower close to his face and looking at him expectantly. She wanted him to smell the flower? He smiled kindly before lowering the little girls hand and looking down at the flower.

"Morning Glories have no smell. They are a lovely flower and grow plentiful, but they carry no scent. They are a quiet flower that blooms in beauty, but it is a silent beauty. It blooms for the enjoyment of other, but does not draw their attention with its smell. These flowers draw others attention with its gentleness to the eye" he explained taking the flower from Avalyn's hand and placing it behind her ear, "All flowers speak a different language. Some don't even speak at all. They let others learn of them through their actions."

Avalyn listened to him, but didn't understand a lot of what he said. Even if she didn't understand what he said, she could understand that he was being nice to her in the gentle way he held her little hand and spoke in such a soft voice. Removing her thumb from her mouth, Avalyn smiled while holding her arms up asking him to pick her up.

Lindir was amazed that this little girl had taken a shine to him so soon, but was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He lifted her up into his arms as he stood up with her nestled against his chest. She had not made a sound the entire time they had been in the gardens. She had not laughed as she had earlier when he entered the garden, nor did she speak a single word. Erestor had told him that the child did not speak as of yet, but that did not seem right. She may have been small, but she was definitely old enough to be speaking. Why did she remain silent? Was she shy or was she unable to speak? He did not know, but it would be a true shame if such a beautiful little girl was cursed to silence.

Looking down at her, he remembered his pass words about the Morning Glory. The flower truely did suit her. Silent, but lovely regardless of her lack of speech.

"Come along then, _Eilla_", he said deciding the name suited her very well, "Let us go to the south gardens. I believe I left my harp there. Perhaps you would enjoy hearing my newest piece. It is not finished mind you, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Avalyn giggled lightly as she played with a few strands of Lindir's hair. She had heard him speak, but paid no mind to his words. His voice was very pretty to listen to. His arms held her close, but not too tight. His hair hung down in two braids before her; she found great enjoyment in playing with the braids. Lindir didn't mind this...at least until she gave one a hard jerk.

"Ouch", he said which caused her to stop pulling on it, "Careful little one."

Avalyn looked up at his gentle face, seeing he wasn't angry, but she felt bad for hurting him. She shifted herself up in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She then snuggled back down into his arms and waited for him to keep walking.

Lindir for his part was shocked. This little girl had pulled his hair, but he had not been mad. He still remembered when Estel had been a babe and had enjoyed pulling on people's hair. Yet, this little one had shown guilt when he voiced his pain. She had kissed him to show she was sorry. He stood there a moment longer looking down at the little girl who stared back at him with sweet ocean blue eyes.

"She was indeed very much like the Morning Glory", he thought as they continued on towards the south gardens.

* * *

Lord Elrond entered the guest wing with many questions on his mind. Yet as he drew near Lady Evangeline's room, he saw her door was wide open. Had something happen to her? Was she alright?

He rushed to the door only to find that the cradle was knocked over, the vanity stool was beside the door, and Lady Evangeline was no where in sight. He was profoundly worried now and left the room quickly in search of Lady Evangeline. He didn't have to go far; she was only just down the hall, clad in only a night gown and searching frantically for Avalyn. Lord Elrond's heart nearly shattered at the terrified look on her face as her gaze turned to him.

"Where is she?", Evangeline said her voice heavy with worry, "Where is my baby?"

Elrond rushed over to her and took hold of her by the shoulders, "Shh, she is safe. She is with Lindir in the eastern gardens. We found her there chasing butterflies just a few moments ago. Please calm yourself My Lady."

Evangeline was trembling from the fear that had taken hold of her when she had seen the cradle knocked over and the door wide open. She feared the worst, but hearing Lord Elrond's warm voice and the words he spoke; she slowly calmed down. Elrond did not know what to do for her. She was growing calmer, but was still trembling under his hands. She was still unsure of him and his people. She was still afraid of them. Of him. He did not know why, but the thought of this woman fearing him made his heart clinch. Without realizing it, Elrond had brought Evangeline into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

Evangeline for her part was surprised to find herself in the elven lord's arms, but could not say she was not thankful for it. She had been so afraid when she had awoken to find the cradle over turned and Avalyn gone. She had feared that she had been mistaken in trusting these elves and that mistake could have cost the lives of her children. Yet here was Lord Elrond, holding her against him and telling her that Avalyn was safe and that all would be well. Surprising herself yet again, she believed him.

"She must have sneaked out of the room while you slept. I was in my study when I saw her playing out in the east gardens and wondered where you were. Lindir is with her right now. He is one of my most trusted friends. He will look after her. Come now, let's get you back to your room so that you may dress properly before I lead you on to her", he said taking a step back to look at her.

Evangeline nodded saying, "Forgive me My Lord. I did not mean to cause you so much trouble."

"You have caused no one here any trouble My Dear Lady. We only worry for you. You have endured much, as have your children. I know it will take time for you to find peace within these walls, but know that we only wish to help you find that peace. If ever you find yourself in need of advice or perhaps a friendly ear to listen, I will be willing to provide what advice I have to offer as well as a friendly ear to hear all you wish to say", he said taking hold of her hand and gently leading her back to her room, "I will be waiting here when you are done dressing. Take all the time you need My Lady."

"Thank you My Lord...for everything you've done for us...and everything you said. I truly appreciate it", she said disappearing back into her room to prepare for the day.

The moment her door closed, Evangeline allowed an exasperated sigh to pass her lips. She was so embarrassed by the way she had just behaved. Had these elves not proven to her only yesterday that they could be trusted with her children? Had Lord Elrond and the others not promised that no harm would come to them? They had, yet she had so quickly judged them them the moment she had awoken to find Avalyn gone. What's worse was that Lord Elrond had been there to witness it...and she had been in her night-dress! Heaven's above she was absolutely appalled at her previous behavior; her mother was probably rolling in her grave from the way Evangeline had just behaved in front of her host.

Seeing the cradle still knocked over, she picked it up and set it right. As she placed the fallen pillows back into the cradle, her mind drifted back to his words. He had been so kind and so gentle with her when he held her. He had held her tightly against him, but not too tightly. She had felt comforted and safe in his arms; something she had not felt in a long time. Not since Charles had been alive. There was something about the elven lord that set Evangeline's mind at ease and made her trust him. She suddenly felt guilty for thinking he would let anything happen to her children.

"No more", she thought as she pulled a dark blue gown from the wardrobe, "I am an Ashland and I am also a Fletcher. My mother, God rest her soul, would be horrified. I do both my families shame for behaving like this. I am a lady and I will conduct myself as such."

She moved to the vanity only to find the stool was not there, she looked around a moment before spotting it by the door.

"So that's how the little sneak got out", she said softly, shaking her head as she picked up the stool and brought it back to the vanity.

She sat down and quickly began to brush her hair. She knew Lord Elrond said to take her time, but, after her earlier display, she did not want to make him wait for fear of causing him more trouble. He had said she had caused him no trouble, but he was the host, having experience being a hostess in the past, Evangeline knew that often when a guest is annoying you that you must put on a brave front to keep them from being offended or showing that they had stepped on a nerve. A lady always held her head high and showed the proper respect to those around her. She was his guest and as such she would conduct herself as the lady she had been raised to be.

Taking one last look into the vanity mirror, Evangeline stood up and quickly made her way to the door. She opened it to find Lord Elrond waiting for her, but he had yet to notice her. His attention was drawn out towards the window that over looked the valley. Evangeline stood there for a time studying the elven lord. He was handsome, that much was true. His face was stern at times, but held a kindness that warmed her heart. He seemed so lost in thought at the moment and Evangeline did not want to disturb him just yet. She felt it would be a good idea to study her host for a moment or two.

Lord Elrond's hair was dark brown, not like her's that was nearly black, but a dark earthy brown that hung down his back as smooth and straight as the waterfall they had seen in the valley. Around his head was a golden circlet that looked like finely woven vines and thorns around his head. His robes were finely woven and decorated, but not overly so. They were an earthly tanned color and were decorated with golden threads that wove around his collar, wrists, and the end of his robes in beautiful, yet simple designs. Her eyes drifted back to his face and there they remained.

Elrond stood there thinking of ways to help Evangeline and her family adjust to his home. The children were still young and seemed to know nothing of their world, so an education on Middle Earth and all within it seemed to be in order. He only need get their mother's permission to have either Erestor or himself teach them. Hopefully, if he planned out a way to have the family more involved with the elves around them, then perhaps they would grow more at ease.

"My Lord", Evangeline said finally deciding to make her presence known after observing the elven lord for a few minutes.

Elrond was startled from his thoughts and he quickly turned to the source of the voice only to be struck speechless. Lady Evangeline was standing before him in a midnight blue gown and her hair brushed smooth with gentle waves still present. She looked lovely, he could no more deny that then he could deny his need to breath. There was little doubt in his mind that her beauty had less to do with the dress itself and more to do with how she was now carrying herself.

"Forgive me My Lady, I'm afraid I allowed my mind to wander away from me", he said fully turning to her.

"It's alright My Lord. I hope you can forgive me for my behavior earlier, I am rather embarrassed by the way I acted", she said her face growing a little red from the embarrassment she had felt only moments ago.

"There is nothing to forgive My Dear Lady", Elrond said smiling as he offered her his arm, "Shall we go then. I'm sure you are anxious to see your youngest daughter."

Evangeline nodded taking his arm and allowing him to lead the way.

The whole while they walked neither of them said a word. Evangeline mostly because she did not want to say something that could offend the elven lord or embarrass herself further. Elrond was silent because he was still thinking of ways to help the family adjust to their new life among the elves. He recalled the conversation he had held with her older children, James and Charlotte, and they had told him about their lives back in their old home.

The Ashlands had owned a vast plantation that grew many fruits and vegetables. Their biggest crops had been cranberries, tobacco, pumpkins, and cotton. Despite their family owning such a prosperous home, they had all pitched in their work. James had told him of them chopping wood for fires, going out and shooting game for food, plowing, planting and harvesting. They had told him that Lady Evangeline was skilled in sewing, knitting and cooking. She was also skilled in music and had been trying to teach Charlotte how to play the flute before the war had begun.

"A farmer's family", he thought thinking if he put them in a setting they were used to then they would grow more at ease in Rivendell.

"Tell me, Lady Evangeline, how far along have your children reached in their studies?", he asked hoping to keep his foot hold on Evangeline's good graces.

"I'm afraid they are not that far along", she said remembering how far behind many of their lessons had gone since the war had begun, "Charles, my late husband, was a better teacher than I am. He was a scholar who loved to read, write and teach. If he had wanted to do so, he could have become a grand teacher at any university. After he and Abraham died...well, I was hard pressed to keep the plantation afloat. Benjamin handled the family finances whilst the other children worked out in the fields with the few servants we had. I was kept busy with Avalyn, cooking, and playing hostess to clients that were looking to purchase a portion of our crops when the harvest came about. So, I'm afraid their studies are very far behind."

Elrond listened intently to her words and understood the situation. Often one's studies will be neglected in favor of more important goals. Keeping food on the table, a house kept, and establishing relationships with those that pay for your goods is the life of a farmer.

"My Lady, I have been thinking over this very issue and, forgive me, but I feel it would be in the children's best interest if their education, as well as your own, was continued and expanded. You are no longer in your homeland and know very little of ours. It would be beneficial to you all if you were to learn more about Middle Earth", he said hoping he had used the correct words to persuade her.

Evangeline bowed her head a moment and thought of his offer. She did not want her children growing up into unintelligent heathens nor did she want to keep them at a disadvantage because they did not know about this new land they were in. She could teach them their maths, how to read and write, but beyond that she knew very little or what they would need to know in this world. She, herself, would also need to learn of this world if she had any hope of building a new life within these walls.

"I agree with you My Lord", she said, "We need to learn more of this world and how to live in it. I hope you'll forgive me My Lord, but I can't help feeling we are taking advantage of your hospitality far from what would be fair to you and yours. If there is a way me and my family could be of assistance in you home, we would be glad to do so."

"Once again My Dear Lady, there is nothing to forgive. Your lives have been uprooted and you are now being given a chance for a new life. Be it the will of the Valar or some form of witchcraft, you have come to us from a world stained in violence and hatred. It is my hope that you and your children will come to see this valley as your home one day", he said as they stopped a moment to look out at the valley together, "You and your children are no burden to me and my people. If you wish to lend your assistance to my home then you may, but do not feel that you obligated to do so. You are a guest in my home and, should you choose to remain for the rest of your days, it will be your home as well."

Evangeline's heart nearly stopped all together. Home? He wanted them to be able to call this valley, his realm, home? Why would he want that? Valar? Witchcraft? So many questions were brewing within her mind that she could not decide which to ask him first. Lucky for her, Lord Elrond saw her confusion and decided that a small lesson was in order.

"My Lady, you may think me overly generous for saying you may live out your days here, but you are mortal and mortal lives are very brief when compared to the lives of elves. My youngest child is over 2000 years of age and will remain as she is for the rest of her life on these shores. You and your children will age and eventually pass from this world into the Halls of Mandos", he said explaining to her all she seemed confused by, "Tell me Lady Evangeline, what magics are used within your world? Your children have told me that there are no wizards, elves, dwarfs, nor any race beyond that of the race of men, so one must wonder what magics could have sent you to us or if it was the will of the Valar to send you here."

Evangeline looked shocked at the mention of magics. Witchcraft, he had said before, but to her the term referred to a dark twisted magic that had once been punishable by death. Was he testing her? To see if she was a witch?

"My Lord, I know nothing of any witchcraft that could have been used to bring us to you. It is a dark and forbidden form of sacrilege. Such acts were once punishable by death should one be found guilty of performing it", she said hoping he would believe her words.

"Lady Evangeline, it would seem our worlds are vastly different as nearly every race knows some form of magic. The power of my people is what helped save your son. It would do well for your family to learn some of it for healing purposes as well as protection should you ever leave Rivendell", he said hoping to calm whatever fears she held against magic, "Did not Lady Galadriel speak to you within your mind?", Evangeline nodded before he continued, "Her power is greatest in all of Middle Earth. She has lived many a millenia and has refined her powers of that time. She has been called an Elf Witch over the years, but she is not a witch. Only a very powerful elf. Does she not prove that not all magic is dark as you seem to believe?"

"Witchcraft is frowned upon in my country. It is considered an affront to God and it is according to his word", Evangeline said remembering her father's teachings from when she was a child.

"I know not of a God that would condemn any being for practicing the powers they were blessed with. None among the Valar would do this unless the person in question used their gifts for dark purposes. I wish to learn more of this God you speak of and I hope that you will also learn of the Valar so that you may know of our world", he said trying to understand what God would punish those for the gifts they were blessed with. It would be something for him to look into in the near future, but for the moment he had other things to see to.

After a time his mind began to think of how to teach the Lady and her family. She seemed open to learning as did her children, but would this religious barrier of hers prove to be an issue when Erestor began teaching them the history of the creation of Arda? He gave a gentle sigh deciding he would worry about that when the time came.

He continued to lead her down the hallway, thinking of the future lessons as he said, "Now then, we will save these talks and lessons for a later date once I have spoken with Lord Erestor. He would enjoy having some new minds to teach as I would enjoy teaching your children from time to time. I wish I could teach them myself, but there are a great many issues among the other elven realms that needs to be addressed", he said his mind instantly wandering back to the envoy from Mirkwood that would be arriving within the next few weeks to collect several of his scrolls.

"Understandable My Lord, I only hope my family will prove to be worthy students", Evangeline said seeing the troubled look on the elven lord's face at the mention of his duties that kept him occupied each day.

"I have no doubt you will surpass my expectations...though Lord Erestor's expectations may prove difficult to meet", Elrond said with a chuckle knowing how his adviser could be about such things.

"Then we will simply have to surprise him by exceeding his expectations as well", Evangeline said smiling softly before turning the subject to one that needed to be discussed.

"Now, I am wondering what it is my children and I could assist with around your home. I can see that there is much being done around your home and it is not too different from work on the plantation, but I would not wish to disrupt any order you have established within your house. I do not wish to be in the way of others", she said as the sound of a harp met her ears.

"Quite understandable My Lady", Elrond said as they drew closer to the southern gardens where the sound of a harp could be heard.

Elrond smiled at the soft melody that met his ears, "It would seem Lindir has moved to the south garden with your daughter. I would know the sound of his playing even if I had been deprived of it for an age."

Evangeline followed Lord Elrond into the garden as the sound of the harp grew louder. It was a lovely melody that flowed through the air like a gentle river of sound winding down the valley. Such a soft beauty it held with each note played. The sound of this music made Evangeline's heart swell with joy and nearly brought her to tears. Was this the music of an elf or an angel? Could a being upon this earth weave such a melody that even the heavens above were jealous of its beauty?

The sight they came upon filled Evangeline's heart with warmth and joy. Little Avalyn was seated in the grass underneath a lovely weeping willow and staring with wide entranced eyes at the elf that was sitting upon a stone bench before her playing the harp. The elf, Lindir, seemed to not notice them at all. He was smiling sweetly at Avalyn as he played his music completely unaware that he had attracted an audience just a few feet away.

"Lindir is one of our greatest minstrels in the valley. His works are considered to be second only the great symphony that Eru Iluvatar, the creator of all, led with the Valar that filled the void and created our world. His skills as a minstrel are his gift from the Valar, just as my gifts of foresight and healing were gifted to me. Each of us is born with a gift and to each of us a destiny that gift is meant to be used for. From the Valar we were created and gifted with this land in which we continue their symphony of life", Elrond said never taking his eyes off the scene before him.

Evangeline stood entranced by the music and Elrond's wise words. She did not know whom the Valar or Eru Iluvatar were, but they sounded as if they were religious beings from the brief description Elrond had provided her. Could such beings exist? She had been taught to be a God fearing woman and raised as a Christian child. Admittedly, she was not completely convinced of this great creator, but she was not in the habit of insulting her host. Regardless of any religious differences, these elves had saved her son and were sheltering her family; she would not insult those that had helped them so much just because she had been taught differently by her father.

Alexander Fletcher, her father, had taught her about the Good Lord, but he had also taught her that not all peoples of the world worshiped him. Being the owner of a shipping company he had done business with many countries and many varieties of people. "When one wants to do business one must not allow religious beliefs to mingle with business", he had said to her when he was working with a company in India who were of the Hindu faith. She was raised to be a Christian woman, but she was also raised to respect others of different faiths if she wanted to become a good hostess and wife to a husband that did business with others.

Avalyn chose this moment to look around her and saw her mother and Lord Elrond standing off to the side listening to Lindir's music. Forgetting about the music for the moment, Avalyn jumped to her feet and ran towards Evangeline with her arms spread wide to be picked up. Evangeline smiled happily as she swung her daughter up into the air and back down into her arms.

"Ah, My Lord Elrond, Lady Evangeline", Lindir said placing his harp down and standing to bow to his lord before turning to Evangeline, "I am glad to see you are well My Lady."

Evangeline nodded saying, "I am well and thank you for looking after my daughter. It would seem she has decided to take after her father. He too liked to wake up early and sneak off to either read or go hunting with the boys."

"It was no trouble at all, she was very well-behaved", Lindir said smiling at the little girl who now sat comfortably on her mother's hip with her thumb shoved back into her mouth.

Elrond seeing how high the sun had risen knew he would have to return to his study if he hoped to have the majority of his work completed before the mid-day meal. He stood there a moment longer looking at Lindir as he spoke to Evangeline about Avalyn and of the music he was playing when they had entered the garden.

"It is not finished, but _Eilla_ seemed to enjoy it", he said picking up his harp and turning his eyes back to Avalyn who giggled happily at the sound of the elvish name she had been given.

"Eilla?", Evangeline said looking around to see if there was another person about, "I'm afraid I am confused. Who is Eilla?"

Lindir's cheeks stained slightly red at his slip-up, "When I was sitting in the east garden with your daughter...well she looked at such peace around her that the name came to me and it seemed to suit her nicely."

Lindir had hoped he had not offended the Lady by calling the child by an elvish name. Evangeline stood there looking blank faced, completely emotionless. Lindir began to fear he had insulted her or her daughter and was quickly trying to think of a way to explain himself and apologize to them. Evangeline, however, did not let him get that far.

"What do you mean it suited her? What does that name mean?", Evangeline asked gently, but inside was ready to verbally attack the elf if the name meant something offensive to her daughter.

Elrond, feeling sorry for Lindir, jumped into the conversation to save him, "It means 'Blue Harmony', My Lady. It is not uncommon for a person to have more than one name. My son, Estel, is one such person. His truest name is Aragorn, but among the elves he is Estel. Just as the wizard you met just this past evening, Gandalf, is called Mithrandir among my people. Do not be offended if you or your children come to be called by another name whilst you are here. To be given an elven name by one of my kin is to be acknowledged as a friend among elves."

Evangeline suddenly felt very embarrassed that she had been so rude to Lindir when he had done nothing wrong. Her face stained red as she held her daughter close to her and tried to keep her voice even.

"I am so sorry, My Lord. I should not have assumed that you would do anything to hurt my daughter. Please forgive me for my ignorance", Evangeline said bowing her head to Lindir, hoping he would accept her apology.

Lindir blushed bright red saying, "It is alright My Lady. I should not have assumed to give her a name without speaking with you first. The fault is mine, please excuse me for my oversight."

Evangeline smiled sweetly looking at his reddened face saying, "I believe the name you gave her is a lovely one. If you wish to call her by it you may, but she will always remain Avalyn to me."

"Of course and thank you, My Lady", Lindir said holding his harp tightly in his hands.

Elrond seeing the tense air evaporate before him, sighed inwardly as he said, "I'm afraid I must go now, My Lady. I have much to see to before the mid-day meal. I shall see you both there I trust?"

Lindir nodded to his lord before turning to Evangeline saying, "It would be an honor to escort the lady to the banquet hall, if she would allow me the privilege?"

"I would be delighted", Evangeline said trying to keep herself from laughing at Lindir's red face.

Lord Elrond then left them alone in the gardens hoping that he would be able to finish his work quickly enough so that he could speak with Erestor about scheduling lessons for Evangeline and the children. Today had proven to be rather productive thus far, possibly a good omen for things to come.

Evangeline and Lindir spent the rest of the morning discussing his music and the instruments both he and Evangeline know how to play. Avalyn the whole while laid in her mother's arms watching the two adults talked of music and of Lindir's newest piece.

"It may not be finished, but it truly is a lovely melody. I have no doubt it will be a masterpiece once you've completed it", Evangeline said recalling the heavenly sound she had been greeted with when she had first entered the garden.

Lindir, ever the shy elf he was, blushed bright red saying, "Thank you My Lady. That is very kind of you to say."

They sat for a while longer talking about harps, flutes, and the songs they had learned. Evangeline told him of her lessons as a child and those she had been trying to teach to Charlotte before the war come to them. Lindir listened to her, completely entranced by her knowledge of music and of the lessons her mother had taught her about, not only the flute, but of the harp and an instrument she called a piano. He had never heard of such a instrument, but it intrigued him. It was not long before the sun was high over them and Lindir knew they had to leave lest they be late for the mid-day meal.

"It would appear that we must be off My Lady, we do not wish to be late to the banquet hall", Lindir said standing and leaving his harp upon the stone bench.

"Yes, I believe you are right My Lord", Evangeline said standing with Avalyn still held snug to her side.

"Shall we, My Lady?", Lindir asked, his face still slightly red with embarrassment as he offered her his arm.

"We shall, My Lord", she said taking his arm and allowing him to lead her to the banquet hall.

They continued to speak of music and of possible lessons for Charlotte and little Avalyn, now called _Ellia _by Lindir, when she reached the proper age to begin learning. They failed to notice that they were being stared at by many as they entered the banquet hall; they were far too engrossed in their talk of music, lessons, and from whom they had learned their skills from.

(Present)

Evangeline had enjoyed her talk with Lindir and the more she spoke with him the more she enjoyed his company. He was a shy elf, but a kind, gentle one as well. He reminded her a good bit of Abraham when had had been younger. So shy that he was almost too embarrassed to speak, but spoke to avoid being rude. She felt she had found a friend in him and she hoped he thought the same of her.

"Charlotte, do you still wish to learn the flute?", Evangeline asked her daughter as they left the banquet hall to visit Ethan.

"Yes Mother, why do you ask?", Charlotte asked as Lindir escorted them to the healing ward.

"I have spoken with Lord Lindir and he has agreed to help teach you the flute, possibly the harp as well, should you wish to learn", she said seeing her daughter's face light up with joy.

"That would be wonderful, thank you My Lord", Charlotte said giving the shy elf a smile so bright it rivaled the sun.

"It is will be an honor to teach you My Lady", Lindir said his face still slightly red with embarrassment.

The Ashland family all stifled their laughter at the poor elf's red face. He was almost painfully shy around them, but he was still kind and thoughtful to them. He, like the other elves they had met, was quickly becoming a friend in their eyes as they continued on to the healing ward and discussing when Charlotte's lessons would take place and how far along she had come along in her study of music.

* * *

THIS STORY HAS TAKEN ON A LIFE OF IT'S OWN! This is the longest chapter I have ever written ever! SO HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the rest of the story. The score is quickly dwindling down to the final three. Elrond:5, Erestor:4 and Glorfindel:4. If you wish to vote then leave your vote in your review or message me with your vote. The final decison on pairings will be up to me, but I would enjoy hearing people's choice in pairings and why. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

(Three weeks and five days later)

Ever since the first time Avalyn had escaped their chambers, Evangeline began to keep a closer eye on her. She knew her daughter was only curious about the things around her, but the child was so innocent that she could not be trusted to recognize danger when she saw it. She was only a toddler and, even having lived in the middle of war, she could not be expected to understand it. Evangeline was partially glad that her daughter's innocence was left untouched by the war, but also frightened by it because it could get her into trouble.

Yet as the days went by, Avalyn still managed to escape the room each and every morning. Evangeline at first was worried about her, but she would find that each day, Avalyn would be found in the gardens chasing butterflies or sitting with Lindir as he played for her on his harp. A time or two she had been found sitting with Lord Elrond in his study listening to him read to her from one of his many books or recalling a tale he had been told in his youth.

Yet Avalyn's most constant companion was Lindir. She had taken quite a shine to him and would often follow the elf around like a puppy tailing his master. She did not speak a word, but she did not have to. Everyone could see that he child adored Lindir and found some comfort in his company. Evangeline eventually stopped worrying so much after seeing how close Avalyn tended to keep to Lindir.

Today was no different; Avalyn was gone and the door was left wide open from her escape. Evangeline shook her head and sighed as she climbed out of bed to close the door. She took her time getting cleaned up and dressed today. She needed to think about what all had happened this past few weeks and what she should do next. She was helping out in the kitchens and was even helping the other elves with cleaning and preparing many of the fruits and vegetables for cooking or storage.

She had even been given some fabric and sewing supplies to make clothes for her and the children. Lord Elrond had said she did not need to make clothes for the children, mostly because many of the _Ellith_, she-elves, had begun to make many clothes and for herself as well. While Evangeline appreciated the gesture, but she did not wish for the elves of Rivendell to think they needed to be cared for. They had worked hard back on the plantation to keep their lives afloat and had never needed help looking after each other. The should not change just because they were living in a new land. They would not burden these kind people and they would earn their keep while they lived among them.

Evangeline had planned to help with the gardens today, but only after she checked up on her children to make sure they were behaving and not causing any trouble. Normally, she would find James with the twins getting ready to go to the archery field or out into the woods to learn about the herbs and plant-life that grew there. Charlotte could be found walking with Arwen in the gardens or with Lord Erestor in his study talking about her lessons and anything she seemed to be having trouble with.

Lord Erestor had agreed to teach the children all he could about Middle Earth, elves, and anything else they wished to learn. Evangeline had been thankful that he was willing to help with the children's education. She had never been a very good teacher and often allowed the children's lessons to slide in favor of getting more work done on the plantation. Now looking back, she wished she had found a way to help with their studies, but it would do her no good to looking back. She must look forward if she hoped to build a new life for her and her children.

"It's already passed sunrise, so James will have gone to the archery fields with Elladan and Elrohir. Charlotte will most likely be with Arwen reading or perhaps working on her studies. Avalyn will no doubt either be in the gardens with Lindir or with Lord Elrond. If she is with Elrond then I will kill two birds with one stone", she thought wishing to seek out either Lord Elrond or Lord Glorfindel to discuss things she would need to know about the world outside Rivendell should her family ever venture out of the valley.

The moment his name passed through her mind, her thoughts drifted to the golden-haired elven lord. Lord Glorfindel had been most kind to her throughout their stay in Rivendell. He had not only saved her family, but had quickly become a dear friend to her. He was kind and rather amusing when the mood struck him. Thinking about Lord Glorfindel's previous games with the children left her smiling as she brushed her hair.

"Nothing, but an over grown child", Evangeline thought to herself, giggling lightly, "Reminds me a great deal of Cousin Edward."

Evangeline's cousin Edward Farthing had been the life of every party. Always a gentleman, but was nothing more than and over grown child when it came down to it. He was a joyful soul who loved a good joke as much as he loved his wine, which was far more than he loved the life-giving air. Glorfindel reminded Evangeline of Edward, but in a different way. Glorfindel, while still childish from time to time, was far more serious than Edward had ever been. Most likely due to the fact he was the leader of Lord Elrond's warriors. One had to be rather serious to lead men into battle and strong to endure the ugliness of battle.

Yet regardless of his involvement in military affairs, Glorfindel remained ever kind and gentle when he was with Evangeline or the children. He was a soldier when he was training his men or out on in the field, but at home he was a child ready and willing to play. He amused Evangeline to no end when ever she found him entertaining the children, but then he would turn around and astound her with his wit and kindness. He was a very confusing elf that much was certain.

"Good Morning, My Lady", came a voice from down the hall just as Evangeline exited her room.

'Speak of the Devil', she thought mentally laughing as she turned to face the golden-haired elven lord.

"Good Morning to you as well, My Lord", Evangeline said nodding to the elf as he drew nearer, "Tell me have you seen my children about?"

Glorfindel smiled gently knowing that Evangeline's thoughts rarely strayed away from her children. They were her life. She needed them as much as she needed air and water. It had nearly been a month since their appearance in the woods, but her vigilance over her children had only just barely eased off.

"I have, My Lady. I believe I saw James and the twins make a break for the woods only a few moments ago. Whether it was to get an early start at the fields or if they have been up to mischief, that I can not tell you", Glorfindel said as he mused over why the trio would be in such a hurry.

"I am not sure if I should be worried or not", Evangeline laughed as she secretly prayed her son had not done anything to upset the elves.

"Charlotte, I last saw a few moments ago with Lady Arwen, in the eastern gardens, discussing her Sindarin vocabulary that Lord Erestor taught them yesterday", he said remembering the two girls laughing at Charlotte's pronunciation of 'friend' and Charlotte comparing the word to the name of a fruit.

Evangeline nodded, "It's good to know they have made friends here. Tell me, have you seen Avalyn this morning? I'd like to check up on her before I continue with the day."

"Of course, My Lady, but I'm sure she is with Lindir once more. He is a lucky elf to have gained the unconditional trust and love of a child such as your daughter", Glorfindel said offering his arm to Evangeline whom took it without hesitation.

"No, I believe my daughter is the lucky one to have found a friend in Lindir. Though she may be too young to understand what a friend is, she has found a very kindhearted companion in Lindir. I just hope he does not become too overwhelmed by her. She may not speak, but she can be a hand full", Evangeline said not liking that Avalyn ended up in the care of the elves more than her own mother, but the elves assured her time and again that they enjoyed having her.

"Lindir is an honorable elf. You need not worry about your daughter when she is with him, nor with any other elf in the valley. We elves do not often have children, so to have Little Avalyn with us is a great joy to us all", Glorfindel said hoping to ease Evangeline's worries.

Glorfindel had become a great comfort to Evangeline and he was glad he could be of help to her. He still looked back on the day he had found the Ashland Family. How frightened and distrustful they had been. Lady Evangeline was still skittish and worried over her children more than any mother should, but she was slowly beginning to trust the elves of Rivendell. At present, she trusted them not to harm her family and was slowly coming to trust himself and a few others. To Glorfindel, that was a good start, but he hoped that, one day, Evangeline would no longer have to fear for her children.

"I believe I hear Lindir playing", Evangeline said as they neared the southern gardens.

As they drew nearer, the sweet melody washed over Evangeline's ears making her giggle with joy, "Sounds as if he has composed yet another work of art that the Gods themselves shall envy."

Glorfindel chuckled, knowing all too well, that the Valar's great symphony had been far grander, but also that Lindir was the only minstrel to ever come close to producing a melody close enough to resemble that glorious and ancient music. For a moment, Glorfindel felt a little envious of Lindir himself. His music had inspired such praise from Lady Evangeline, but why should he be envious of his friend? He was an amazing talent. No one could say he did not deserve such praise, but why did Evangeline's praise make him feel uneasy?

Deciding to inspect the feeling later, Glorfindel led Evangeline deeper into the gardens only to find Lindir sitting alone with his harp. Avalyn was no where in sight. This made Evangeline slightly worried, but it was not as if this had not happened before. Avalyn sometimes did not go to Lindir, but to Lord Elrond, so perhaps today she had chosen to sneak off to his study rather than the gardens.

"Good Morning, My Lord, My Lady", Lindir said seeing them approach and ceased playing to stand as they drew nearer.

"Good Morning, Lindir", Evangeline said smiling happily, "A new piece, am I right?", she said indicating the harp in his hands.

"Yes, My Lady. I find my mind is filled to the brim with a new song. I awoke this morning with its notes filling my head only to have them spill from my fingers", he said smiling shyly.

"From what we heard when we first entered the garden, it was beautiful beyond measure. Then again I should not be so surprised as I have heard you play many a time before and each time your music has only grown more beautiful to my ears", she said smiling at the elf's now red face.

"Thank you, My Lady", Lindir said knowing it would do no good to argue with her.

Glorfindel, for his part, was having to restrain himself from saying or doing something rude. What was wrong with him? Lindir was a dear friend of his and had done nothing wrong. So why was it that having to stand and hear Evangeline praise him with such kind words making him feel so uneasy. She had even spoken his name without his title, that alone seemed to pierce him deeper than any blade could and sting twice as bad. But why?

True this woman had become a dear friend to him in these last few weeks, but that should not have inspired any form of jealousy toward his friend for earning her favor. Yet she seemed so at ease with Lindir that his feeling of jealousy seemed to grow. Thankfully, having lived many centuries and being a soldier in two lives, Glorfindel had mastered controlling his emotions when he needed to. This was definitely one of those times.

"It was indeed a lovely piece Lindir", Glorfindel said being sincere and hoping his friend did not hear any strain in his voice, "But, pray tell, have you seen Little Avalyn about this morning?"

Lindir looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I believe I saw _Eilla_ in the corridor earlier this morning, but she did not wish to follow me this day. She seems to change her mind quite often on whom she seeks out each morning, but I'm sure she has found Lord Elrond by now as she seems to be his shadow just as much as she is mine these days."

"Thank you, I was hoping to see her before I continued with my day. I should go see Lord Elrond to make sure Avalyn isn't causing him any trouble", Evangeline said, the elvish name of her daughter no longer phased her as it had a few weeks prier.

"Then I wish you a good day, My Lady", Lindir said smiling shyly at her once more.

"A good day to you as well", Evangeline said smiling at the little red that still stained Lindir's cheeks.

Lindir was a gentle soul and was easily embarrassed. Evangeline had found him a most delightful companion and loved to talk with him about music as well as anything else they stumbled upon. He was almost painfully shy and very humble. He knew his music was loved by many, but he did not let such things go to his head. He loved music simply for the music itself. Evangeline admired that about him. He did not seek recognition for his work nor did he allow the praise of others to dictate his work. He played his music simply for the pure joy it gave him. It was his greatest passion and that passion shined out from each note he played.

With a sigh, Evangeline turned her mind away from her minstrel friend and back to finding her adventurous daughter. Avalyn had taken a liking to Lindir and often followed him, but it was not uncommon for her to change her mind and seek out Lord Elrond, whom had also won her favor. Whenever Avalyn went to the Elven Lord's study they would be seated beside the fireplace drinking tea, wine for Elrond more often than not, and Elrond would be telling her stories of the elves as well as attempting to get her to speak.

Elrond was not the only elf to attempt this. Lord Glorfindel, Lindir, Erestor, the twins, Arwen, and many other elves would each day try to get Avalyn to speak. Lord Erestor, admittedly, tried the most during the children's lessons each day, but to no avail. Each tried daily to get the child to speak at least one word, but she remained silent as a star. She had captivated many in Rivendell with her sweet nature and childish innocence. Yet the only sound anyone had ever heard from the child's mouth had been the few times she had been heard laughing in the gardens. The fact her daughter could make a sound pleased her greatly, but she was still worried that she may never hear her daughter speak. Even if it was just one word it would have made her heart soar just to hear it come from her youngest daughter's lips.

Glorfindel had finally schooled his emotions after they were a good ways away from the gardens. He was still utterly confused as to why he had felt such intense jealousy towards Lindir. Perhaps it was only because Evangeline had not used his title when speaking to him. Glorfindel desired to earn her friendship in such a way, but, even having been the first elf she met as well as trying to make her and her family feel at home every day, she still used his title when speaking to him. Even then, she mostly addressed him as 'My Lord', she rarely ever used his name. Perhaps that was what had bothered him so.

They arrived at Lord Elrond's study, only to find the elven lord seated behind his desk pouring over the scrolls that lay unrolled before him. Avalyn was no where in sight. This made Evangeline worry as she looked around the study hoping to find her youngest daughter sitting somewhere in the room, but she was not there. She tried her best to remain calm as she turned her attention to Lord Elrond whom by then had taken notice of them.

"Good morning, Lady Evangeline. How are you faring this day?", he asked as he rolled up the scroll he had been reading.

"I am well, My Lord, thank you", she said trying not to become too worried, "Tell me, have you seen Avalyn about this morning? She was not with Lindir nor with you it would seem."

Elrond stood from his desk saying, "No, I have not seen her at all this morning. Perhaps she is in the other gardens or with some of the _ellith _in the kitchens. Come I shall help you search for her. She can not have gone far."

"Yes, I just hope she is alright", Evangeline said as she took Glorfindel's arm once more as they began their search.

They searched each garden, the kitchens, the wash house, and every room within Rivendell. Every elf at this point was searching for the little girl, but she was no where to be found. Evangeline was distraught and completely inconsolable.

"I swear to you, My Lady, we will find her", Glorfindel said trying his best to calm the woman, but nothing he said made any difference.

Her daughter was gone, vanished without a trace.

* * *

Hey guys and gals, OK, I know I'm a little late posting this, but well shit happens and, while that is no real excuse, I am planning to take my time in the coming chapters so don't worry, the story will continue, but it will most likely come out slower than my previous postings. PLEASE REVIEW! LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL MY READERS WHO ARE STILL WITH ME THUS FAR!


End file.
